MAX PAYNE 4: A RWBY'S Payne and Suffering
by lownick67
Summary: Six years after the events of Max Payne 3, Max returns to the United States and moved on from being sober from the death of his loved ones. Just when he thought he was done being an avenger killing bad guys... fate decided to screw him over once more by sending him to Remnant. Confused, angry and out of place, Max has to get used to the fact he's in a new world. Will he survive?
1. Previously

**Hello, everyone. You probably haven't seen me before, so let's just get straight to the point. My name is Nick Lowe. I am a fan of RWBY and Max Payne, and this story is a collab between me and AndrewBird64 from Wattpad. This story originally came from wattpad, and Andy happily accepted my request for a collab. So in return, i posted the story on as well. Here is the link to his story on Wattpad ( story/159779292-max-payne-4-a-rwby%27s-payne-and-suffering). So anyway, this is probably the VERY FIRST proper Max Payne and RWBY Crossover. We wrote this story because there is something that has been bothering us for a whole year now. I see that nobody has written a Max Payne crossover or in fact, any Max Payne stories for a long time. The Max Payne game series are one of our favorite video game series, and it makes us sad that no one is making a story. It's like he's being forgotten. Well not today, because we're going to bring him back from the dead, and make sure that everyone will remember him as one of the most badass (ex) cop who introduces bullet time in video games and dark noir storytelling ever written (except Max Payne 3). Let's not forget his Badass theme song that plays on the menu of Max Payne 1(Piano version) and 2 (Cello Version)**. **Also** , o **ne of the reasons why this story exists is because both me and Andrew agreed that despite the amount of differences, there are a couple of similarities between Max Payne and RWBY. For example, both Max Payne and RWBY started the series by a robbery, a couple of characters are simillar, etc. So anyway, here's the first (or probably second chapter of the story. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Credits to AndrewBird64. We don't own Max Payne and RWBY.** **MAX PAYNE used to be owned by the Legendary Sam Lake and Remedy Games, but is now owned by Rockstar Games and Take-Two Interactive. RWBY is owned by Monty Oum (RIP) and Rooster Teeth.**

 **P.S: i post it as a regular story so that people can find it easily. After a couple of chapters, i'll change it into a Crossover story.**

(Play Max Payne 3 theme while reading this chapter. Here's the link: watch?v=PZfaSNoZ6L0)

"I am Max Payne. My wife and daughter were murdered. It had something to do with the designer drug 'V.' I transferred from the NYPD to the DEA, went undercover to find their killers. I got too close. I was framed for murder. With nothing to lose, I went after the Mafia during the worst winter storm in a century."

"My first stop was Vinnie Gognitti , low-life in the habit of taking his frustrations out on underaged call girls. I left him bleeding in an alley after I'd gotten what I wanted out of him. I met Mona Sax in a gothic nightclub, Ragna Rock. She was a hired killer. We were after the same man. Her sister's sadistic husband. I was drawn to her for all the wrong reasons. I made a deal with Vladimir Lem. The Russian was a smooth operator. He helped me get to the mob boss I was after, but I was in over my head. The government was involved.

"A mystery man called Alfred Woden told me the name of my real enemy: Nicole Horne. Woden and Horne were both members of a secret society, the Inner Circle. She was behind 'V,' behind everything. While working for the D. A. my wife had accidentally seen papers that incriminated Horne. Woden promised to take care of the charges against me if I took Horne out.

"Deputy Chief Jim Bravura of the NYPD was trailing me by the empty shell casings that I left behind. Gunshots made me deaf to the sirens, but they couldn't drown the sobs of my dead wife. Mona sided with me against Horne. She took a bullet for that. Her body disappeared behind closing elevator doors. I killed Horne. I gave myself up to the police. I had enough evidence against Woden to know that he'd keep his promise. I lied to myself that it was over. I was still alive, my loved ones were still dead. It wasn't over".

After i was incarcerated, all charges were dropped, and I transferred from the DEA back to where I originally started as a homicide detective. Two years has passed. I was working on a case that involves a gun workshop, owned by none other than the Russian Mob Boss Vladimir Lem. When I arrived, there were cleaners stealing weapons, and were getting rid of evidence in the area. I ran into who I never thought I would see again, Mona Sax.

A gangwar sparked between Vinnie Gognitti and Vladimir Lem to take control of the city. Mona and I went undercover to find the cleaners reason behind the murders. I ended up getting caught by Winterson and my fellow officers, while Mona was taken into custody. Vlad told me that Woden and the Inner Circle were involved, and Mona and I went to the construction site, until we were encountered by Winterson. She was pointing her gun at us, precisely at Mona. Then I made a choice.

I shot and killed Winterson. I did it for her, for Mona, for love. Was it all worth it?

Woden revealed to me that Vlad was behind everything. I have been doing his dirty work.

Arriving at Vinnie's workshop, he was in a captain Baseball Bat Boy costume that was rigged with a bomb. I made a deal with him to find Vlad. It didn't go as planned. Vlad killed Vinnie.

Mona and I arrived at the Inner Circle's Headquarters, taking care of Vlad's men while looking for Alfred Woden. Vlad shot Mona and killed Woden. There was one thing left to do after all of this, it is to give Vlad his gun back...One bullet at a time. I killed Vlad. Mona died in my arms. She had woken up my eyes, and I learned to forgive myself.

It didn't last too long. Nine long years has passed. I still hated myself for all my loved ones I lost. I retired from being a cop, and was thenaddicted to alcohol and painkillers.

A man named Raul Passos found me in a local bar, and we talked while drinking. Then things turned to shit when I shot the drug lord's son for hurting a woman. I was forced to leave New Jersey, and was heading to Sao Paulo, Brazil, and began working for the Broncos. Rodrigo Branco's wife was kidnapped by some hoods from the Favelas called the Commando Sombra. After murdering most of the gang members of the Favela gangs, I'd found Fabiana, but not without a bullet being put in her head. Another example of me failing women.

I met a cop named Wilson Da Silva, and learned that Victor Branco was behind a human organ scandal along with the vigilante mercenaries, the Cracha Preto, and the corrupt police force that shoot on sight, U.F.E. I took care of the Cracha Preto, U.F.E, and Victor Branco. It was all over. I thought I was finally done with being the white knight for good and all the macho bullshit like that.

But i was dead wrong...


	2. Hell's Kitchen

Hell's Kitchen, New York. A place where it all started for one particular ex-cop. That ex-cop is none other than Max Payne. A man with the highest mobster body count from 2001and 2003. Now including the 2012 incident when Max was in São Paulo, Brazil. In 2013, a year after his experience, Max heard the news that the Drug Lord Anthony DeMarco had passed away from a stroke. Probably due to the fact that he was hellbent on taking his anger out on anybody who gets under his skin for the fact that Max killed his asshole of a son, and placing the bounty on his head. Max thought that when he returned to the United States to live in New York to start over once again, a bounty was no longer planted on his head. Only this time, he moved on from hating himself for the death of his loved ones and allies. No longer addicted to booze and painkillers..., well most of the time he'll drink a bottle or two, and be popping painkillers less often. The huge belly he used to have is gone, since Max has been taking his morning jogs in the city.

 **Max's POV**

Living in Hell's Kitchen for the past five years has been one hell of a bad drug trip when it all started in 2015. Crime activity has increased, and the NYPD had been no help of protecting the city. But who was I to say? I didn't do anything either, and I wasn't going to be the avenger again. I gave the whole vigilante life up since I left Brazil. Then all of a sudden, someone came along that looks like if came straight off from a graphic novel. The media calls him the Devil of Hell's Kitchen. Very clever, funny as Hell. Ha ha ha. Yes that is a fake laugh, you jerk. The vigilante was actually protecting this sorry city. He was able to take down the mastermind behind all the crime activities, not to mention the bombings. A behemoth of a man for his size, 'Wilson Fisk,' whose calling himself the 'Kingpin.' After his arrest, everyone in the city praised the vigilante as a guardian. The press decided to give him a proper name "DareDevil."

A year later, someone has been murdering mobsters, bike gangs, or anyone who is a scum. And no, it is not me who murdered those fools. DareDevil was able to apprehend this killer vigilante and him over to the authorities.

The man was revealed to be an ex-marine named Frank Castle. The press gave him a codename, and it suits him well, the "Punisher." Castle and I have a lot of common...well actually, Castle's basically just like me. Castle's family were murdered, and that sets him off by getting his revenge by murdering mobsters to find any intel on who was responsible for the murders of his loved ones. A memory replayed in my head when I had nothing to lose, and got my revenge back in 2001.

A few days later after his arrest, I heard that he escaped from prison. Not long after, he died in a boat explosion by the docks. A part of me wishes that I hope he survived that blast., and my reason being is that murderers of his loved ones is still out there sucking air.

When 2017 came, DareDevil mysteriously disappeared, and no one had seen him since. Castle returned from the dead, and the FBI has been pursuing him ever since. I had a sense of Déjà vu when I was put into a situation like that before. Long story short, the FBI ended their search party, and Castle somewhat got his revenge.

Now it's Summer 2018, and nothing too big is happening right now. Only small crimes were committed at this moment, nothing too major. I was relieved that the crime rate decreased, and the NYPD are doing their jobs like they were supposed to in the first place. I can finally relax now that crime isn't too serious right now.

Everything is going so well, unfortunately good things never last very long. Or in this case, fate decided to fuck my life again. As if it enjoyed putting me into situations I shouldn't be involved that could get me killed. It started when today was my last stay on Earth.


	3. The Last Stand

**Chapter 1 : The Last Stand**

* * *

It was a very hot day in Hell's Kitchen, New York. Everybody is going along with their business. Whether if it's someone going to work or wives to go to. Kids buying ice cream from the ice cream truck man, or going to the movies for summer blockbuster films showing this year. Summer Vacation has ended for the year, and all the youths had to return for school. Which was nice and quiet for a change for the parents and adult's alike. Sadly, once school ended for the day, the children will cause mischief around the area, acting like they were chimpanzee's that escaped from the zoo. Then it was time for the chimp's to go do their homework, and repeat the cycle again for the rest of the whole school year.

As for our ex-cop anti-hero, he's currently at home paying no mind on what's going on outside. He didn't care as long as nobody is disturbing him in his so-called 'sanctuary' of a home. Max now lives in an apartment in Hell's Kitchen which is also the same place a certain Private Investigator (P.I.) lives in the same building as him. Max, in his home is watching the final episode to the beloved series, "Captain Baseball Bat Boy."

Over the past twenty years since the first season aired back in '98 (the same year his daughter were murdered), it spawned twenty seasons, and aired nine hundred ninety-nine episodes in the following years. The show was critically and generally beloved by everyone who watched the series. Unfortunately, the creators of the comic strip and the series decided to end the franchise by giving the audience the one thousandth episode that concludes the series. The episode was a two-hour long movie special that shows Captain Baseball Bat Boy and Bicycle Helmet Girl as full grown adults, now called Captain Baseball Bat Man and Bicycle Helmet Woman. When they were kids, Bicycle Helmet Girl has been trying non-stop to win Captain Baseball Bat Boy's heart; although the main hero always turns her down. Now as adults, the loveable protagonist began to return those feelings back. After saving the whole 'saving the world' cliche, Captain B.B.M. and B.H.W. got married at a baseball stadium. A year later, Bicycle-Helmet Woman gave birth to a new member to the hero family, an infant daughter. The family then wonder off to fight evil along with their new daughter, "Soccer Girl." It was the end, them the credits rolled.

When the show concluded, all Max could think about is the deceased man-child Italian mobster who was a huge fan of Captain Baseball Bat Boy.

 _'Vinnie Gognitti would be drowning in tears by now if he were still alive. Poor son of a bitch. If only your antics didn't start gang wars that you can't win. Now it came back to bite you in the ass, and blown you to pieces literally.'_

Max thought as he got up from his chair and turned off the TV, and heading towards the bathroom to do his business. Flushing the toilet after finishing, Max looked at his reflection in the mirror. Thinking now's the time to shave and cut a little of his hair. He grabbed the razor next to the sink as he began his work. Minutes gone by and Max exits the bathroom with his beard shaved and a new haircut.

Max goes to the bookshelf that was placed by the wall in the living room and pulls out a book with a bookmark from the shelf. Sitting on the chair Max was sitting earlier, he begins to read where he left off the last time he read. The novel was written by one of Max's favorite author's who goes by the name "Alan Wake." Alan Wake was one of the most recognized and praised author due to his writing that is almost similar to the famous author Stephen King.

After spending two hours of reading, Max decided to put the book down and went to his bedroom to change his clothes as he plans to go out in the evening. He wore grey pants with a belt, a white shirt with a tie around his neck. Lastly he put on his favorite black leather coat and a gun vest to place his guns. Lately, Max has troubles at carrying more than two guns in his vest, so he decided to make his own version. Despite the troubles he faced while making the vest, he managed to completed it. Now, Max could carry four guns in his sides, and two heavy guns in his back, like a cowboy would do back in the wild west. The coat was a gift from his wife, Michelle for his thirtieth birthday before she, along with their baby daughter were murdered by junkies. He treasured the coat for twenty years for all that was left from Michelle and Rose, his daughter.

Done with the dressing, Max grabs 2 of his beretta, 2 Desert Eagles and headed towards the door. After arriving back at the US, Max decided to buy 2 new Berettas, and modified it to his liking. They now have a 5,9' barrel, updated gas block and systems, Magazine guide, threaded to be able to accept muzzle breaks, suppressors, compensators, etc., and can now carry 21 bullets. The Desert Eagles on the other hand, belonged to two people who was once an ally of Max. Mona Sax and Vladimir Lem. After the Woden Manor shootout, Max took Mona's gun and kept it in a closet, so that the last piece of her remains. While Max took Vlad's as an 'insurance' for killing Mona and Woden.

Just as he was about to pass the living room, he looks at the coffee table where there were pictures of his loved ones and allies. The pictures showed Max and Michelle along with Rose together smiling. '

 _We looked so happy together, an American Dream come true. But as I said before, 'Dreams can come with a nasty_ _habit when you'r_ e _not looking.' I'm sorry I let this happened to you.'_

The next photo was next to the family photo was Mona Sax, a woman who Max was drawn to for all the wrong reasons, but he loved her. Yet, failed to protected her when she was shot by Vlad, in which it led him to his fall.

' _Mona...I'm sorry; you were the reason that I forgive myself...only it didn't last long...I hated myself for I couldn't protect everyone. Now I needed to move on from the past that haunts me. I wished you were here as well. I love you Mona, thank you for everything.'_

The next photo was Max and his partner/best friend Alex Balder, who was shot point range in the head by a bribe bending cop, B.B. (Backstabing Bastard as Max calls him).

' _Good times we used to have Alex. We were like the best team to offer in the city. We were like badass cops who were busting drug deals, making arrest. You were there for me when I lost everything that made me whole. Kept me sane for the past three years. I would've done everything to have you by my side. No such luck, at least I avenged your death by killing B.B., and basically everyone who framed me. You were the best friend anyone could ask for. I'll see you soon pal.'_

Standing next to Alex's photo was Jim Bravura, a well respected man who doesn't take crap from anybody who sadly passed away years ago from a heart failure. Max respects how Jim was faithful to protect the city and bringing criminals to justice.

The last photo was Max's mother. She died for the beatings she's taken from his father. Max hated his for father for the way he is. Always neglecting him, beating his mother, and even cheating on her. When Max was a child, he tried to intimidate his father by pointing his toy gun at his head and pulling the trigger, releasing empty shots. Few years after his mother died, his father joined her in death. Max hated his father with all his heart, he doesn't talk about him, have any fond memories of him, or any photos of him.

Max looks at the photos one last time for the day, then he leaves the apartment and sets his destination to a local bar. It's six blocks away to get to the bar, so Max didn't mind walking instead of taking the car. On his way, on the corner of his eyes, he couldn't help but look up at the billboard. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance at what the billboard was showing.

The billboard's image reveals to be an upcoming video game releasing on October 26 ( about two months by now) called, "Red Dead Redemption II," developed by one of the most overrated gaming studios "Rockstar Games." The same clowns that released one of the most overrated games of all time from five years ago and it's still popular to date, "Grand Theft Auto V (or GTA V for short)."

(Max's POV)

During my first year living in Hell's Kitchen since I returned from Brazil, every kids, teen and even grown ass men have been talking non-stop about that fucking game where you play as three criminals. The point of the game is that you run over people with vehicles, killing citizens, cops, and doing all sorts of illegal shit in a fictional representation of Los Angeles, California. After day one of release, everybody was playing non-stop, and four years later people still as of today. It seems that Rockstar is promoting their games again, no surprises there.

Passing through the street I stumbled upon a Hot Topic store. I despised that store for it's basically a store for gothic and emo people. The store sells merchandise from comic book characters, anime, and sometimes the weirdest shit you'll stumble across. The display window shows four anime looking girls holding weapons in clothing, trading cards, wallets, etc. The colors in their clothing is so generic that it fits their character design. Even their hair color matches their ridiculous fashion sense of clothing. Red. White. Black. Yellow. I think the name of this anime is called Ruben? Riley? Rub-you know what I don't give a shit right now. I didn't came to look at anime girls at an emo store. Picking up the pace, I storm passed Hot Topic and continued to get to my destination.

Finally, took me five minutes to arrive. I entered Gerald's Lucky Pub. I look around and sure enough, business was going slow as usual. Not a lot of customers shown up to get a drink in this fine bar. Taking a seat by the front counter, I was greeted by the owner, Gerald Marsh. "Max! It's good to see you, you haven't been around for the past month."

I greeted him back with a small smile. "It's good to see you too Gerald. As for me not showing up for a while, I've been thinking hard about a lot of things that have happened to the past." I then looked down at my hands that i put on the table recollecting on all the tradgedies I had faced. Now I'm facing other crisis that is happening in America. Make America Great Again, thanks a lot President Donald Trump for making stupid decisions and for making America growing worse. Hillary is even worse, she will bring the death of our country. Why did we get retarded people who don't know what they were doing and running for Presidency? "A lot of horrible things have been happening for the past five years, and I believe that more will come that God knows when it'll happen."

"Yeah, its not looking good, but there is hope." He then smiles again and says: "Let's not talk about it no more. So the usual?"

"The Usual."

I spent the whole evening drinking and talking with Gerald until clock struck nine. I gulped down the last shot of my drink and paid for the drinks. I left the bar, waving goodbye to Gerald and thanked him for the drinks. "It was nice talking to you Gerald, I'll be back next week."

"Night Max, be careful out there, you know what happens in these streets late at night." Gerald warned me. I knew who was he referring to. The Cobras.

The Cobras were a bunch of cheap dime-store hoods who thinks they are top dogs. They are not the brightest, but they are not to be taken lightly. The Cobras are considered dangerous to the public from the NYPD. Reports states that the cobras steal, assault and battery, grand theft auto, sexual assaults, even murder. If I was still a cop or even being the savior again, I would have put a lot of bullets in their disgusting heads.

"I'll try." I honestly said before leaving the bar. I had nothing to worry about, everyone in Hell's Kitchen knew who "Max Payne" was. I was a real news icon back in 2001, and in 2003. some considered me a hero, others called me a lunatic who should be locked up. I dealt worse than these chumps. Even Gognitti was tougher than the Cobras.

Passing by a few blocks, I've passed by some Cobras who gave me nasty glares, but some in fear. I was a washed-up cop with a high body count. They knew better than to mess with me, when I have my berreta holsted by my waist. Everything would've gone fine if it weren't a woman begging for help reaching to my ears coming from an alleyway to my left. The said woman was very beautiful with her blond hair and nice figure, and is probably in her mid twenties. The most shocking to me is that she resembles just like Michelle. From the looks of it the hoods were about to make sexual advances on the poor woman.

Now, I made a lot of stupid mistakes, and now this is going to be one of them. I just couldn't let another woman fall into the hands of the assholes with Cobra tattoos printed on their shoulders. These people are just asking for trouble, and trouble had found me at the wrong place and time.

Right then from there, I decided to properly introduce myself to the Cobras. "Hey, assholes!" The Cobras flinched from the tone of my grizzled voice, and once they turned to face me, they almost shit their pants. Meanwhile the woman was actually relieved to see me as I was the answer to her prayers. One of the members had the balls to counter back, "This does not concern you Payne! I suggests you move along if you know what's good for you!" The other members begin to take out there weapons in case things got ugly.

I was unfazed when they took their weapons out. I simply said: "Trust me, you boys don't want to test me." I then got serious and narrowed my eyes. "You do realized who you're threatening to? You all know how it's going to end. Just because I'm an old washed up has been cop, you think I'll die that easy?"

They were all reconsidering retreat until one of them who was holding a knife shout: He's just one old crazy koot! He can't take us all down! Whack the sucka! Slice and Dice!" This fool began charging at me with his knife ready to strike me down. This would be his final moment.

Bullet time kicked in while I pulled my beretta out and shot the idiot in the chest area. The said idiot just stood there for a tiny monent until he went limp and fell to the ground. The Cobras all went tense once they saw their buddy went straight to Hell. I looked over to the woman and shouted: "GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN!" She flinched, but she begun running away to safety.

I got into cover at the dumpster can when shooting stating to take place. "Kill him, kill him before he caps us all!" Bullets were flying past me, barely missing an inch on where I took cover. I jumped to my left to shootdodge, making my shots count when my bullets hit their mark. Four of them that I just shot were all headshots, and immediately dropped dead to the ground.

Just when it was over, a scream escaped from my lips as a bullet grazed past my shoulder. Clutching my arm while holding my gun in the other, I turned very quickly and took aim at the remaining Cobra who was shooting at me. Time slowed down as I took the shot as the bullet went traveling to the poor fool's heart. He dropped his gun and clutched his chest for dear life, until more bullets sprayed his body and sprinkled blood all over the place. Falling on his back since my gunshots send him flying for a few centimeters. Once he was dead, I gulped down a painkiller to heal my wound on my shoulder.

Luck had started to run out as cars were pulled up from where I was standing and revealed to be more Cobra's surrounding me. Judging that they heard the gunfight, they decided to join action. They didn't seem too happy to see me with their buddies corpses around me, and started firing their weapons. I barely had time to get into cover and ran into an alley's dark abyss. All the gunfiring made me deaf, but I was able to see my way out.

Fate decided to give me a huge clusterfuck when a bright white portal opened up from where I was running into. I widened my eyes as something out of a science fiction film came right before my eyes. I didn't have enough time to stop myself from running into the portal once I begin phasing through it. "You have got to be fuc-" It was all that left from my mouth once the portal disappeared, taking me with it.

* * *

 **And that concludes this chapter. What do you all think? Is it good or bad? I hope the others could help us improve by pointing out mistakes and giving out new ideas. Till then, see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Where the hell am i?

**Hello guys. Sorry for the long wait, but here it is. The next chapter to Max Payne 4. Anyways, the reason why me and Andy haven't post for two weeks is that, the chapter is rather long, and we have homework and assignments to do. Oh yeah, this story is an AU where** **team RWBY and JNPR are in their second year at Beacon, and CFVY are in their third term. The fall of Beacon never happen, or anything like that. Let's just say it happened after an alternative Volume 3, where Cinder and her henchmen are arrested after team RWBY and JNPR defeats them, and the Atlesian army sent them into a high security prison while they were waiting for death sentences., just to clear up some confusion. But anyways, enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Where the Hell am I?**

The Emerald Forrest is a place where no one should step foot in the area. This location is nothing, but a death zone. The Emerald Forrest is crawling with Grimm, beasts with no souls. the only thing these monsters desire is to kill every humans and faunuses alike in Remnant.

At this moment, there aren't any Grimm in the area, or nowhere to be seen. Bird's chirping, the sound of the wind and wildlife are the only thing that could be heard at this very moment. It was so peaceful that, it seems that nothing can't disturb the tranquil scenery.

Well, it can't be said when suddenly a portal opened in the air, and a person stepping out of the portal, but not before screaming, "-KING KIDDING MEUAAAAGGGH!," before falling into a lake creating a big splash. The said person submerged from the water and swam until he got out of the lake. Once he got out of the lake's cold water to dry himself, he began to take everything in his surroundings.

Now Max had always been to strange places, but here was no exception. One moment he was in a gunfight; the next a portal had send him to God knows where. The forest is an uncharted territory to Max because he didn't recognized the place.

' _Just what the hell did I get myself into this time_?' It was all he could think of.

It was unbelievable, Max didn't ask for this crap. All he ever wanted was to live in peace, but no, he just had to be a hero once again, and fate had decided to get rid of him by sending him to a forest that is unknown to Max. Max did not like this. NOT. ONE. BIT.

"Great. That's just great." Max said grimly as anger is slowly building up inside.

"I've been sent to some random forest, somehow I've got a feeling that I'm not in New York anymore. Why does it always happen to me ? Why won't you give me a fucking break!?" Max screamed to the sky. "Are you going to give me an answer, world? Come on! GIVE ME A SIGN!"

His sign is given to him once he saw a rectangular object falling from the sky, and it was falling towards Max. "What the Hell?," was all Max could say before he rolled out of the way when the object landed near him creating a wave of dust. After the dust cleared away, Max could see clearly what landed that almost crushed him is a huge grey crate. Max is unsure what to do in the situation when a crate just randomly just fell out of the sky, which is really odd. After a long good minute, he decided to open the crate to find anything useful and valuable. When Max opens the crate, he was actually surprised to see a lot of weapons with a shit ton of ammo stored. That wasn't what surprised him. What really took his breath away was that it was the same exact weapons he used to kill his foes in the past. It was all there. With no time wasting, Max begins to inspect the weapons and ammo that is stored for him to use.

\- Beretta ammo with 420 rounds

\- Desert Eagle ammo with 420 rounds

\- 2 1911s with 420 rounds

\- 2 Auto 9mms with 420 rounds

\- Pump action shotgun (M4 Super 90)/Sawn off shotgun with 400 rounds

\- MP5 with 840 rounds

\- Kalashnikov with 840 rounds

\- Dragunov with 400 rounds

\- Jackhammer with 650 rounds

\- Striker with 650 rounds

\- M82A1 with 300 rounds

\- 2 M10/Ingram with 840 rounds

\- M79 Grenade Launcher with 100 rounds

\- DefTech 37mm Launcher with 100 rounds

\- Heckler Koch HK21 with 7000 rounds

\- 50 grenades and molotovs

\- Suppressor and Compensators for each weapon.

Once he finished inspecting the weapons, Max takes the guns and equipment, and puts them inside his 'deep pockets," and ventured deep into the forest hoping to find civilization.

Beacon

Meanwhile at Beacon, Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy is sitting in his tower signing some paperwork while he was drinking his beloved coffee. Things were going very well since a new year started at his academy, despite the troubles during the Vytal Festival, where Ms. Xiao Long got disqualified after assaulting Mercury Black after the fight, and Ms. Nikos nearly killed Penny Polendina due to a hallucination made by one of the spectators, Emerald Sustrai. Eventually, a technician in the CCT Tower found the virus while doing a routine check, and immediately alerts everyone in the arena, the fight was then cancelled just as Ms. Nikos about to unleash her semblance on Penny. Afterwards, a huge fight ensues between the Students and Cinder's faction and the White Fang. Despite getting some of the students injured, the students managed to beat Cinder's faction, and the White Fang was forced to retreat after their leader, Adam Taurus, was heavily outnumbered. Currently, Cinder's faction are locked away in a high security prison while awaiting for trial. Because of this, the Vale council increases the security at the CCT tower, both the tower and the systems as well, and alerts the other kingdom to do the same as well. Since then, there is not a single incident involving the CCT tower.

While Ozpin was doing the paperwork, an alert coming from the monitors gained his attention.

"Hmm, it seems that one of my camera's had picked something up in the Emerald Forrest. Let's see what we got." Ozpin then pulls up the footage on the screen. "That's odd." Ozpin said to himself when he sees a man in his early fifties is seen strolling in the Emerald Forrest without any care that Grimms are in the area. "Just what are you doing in the forest all by yourself." He asked just as the elevator doors in his office opens revealing Professor Goodwitch.

"Professor, how are things goin-," she begins.

"Ah, Glynda. I'm glad you arrive with good timing. I believe we got a situation here in the Emerald Forrest." Ozpin interrupts Glynda.

After hearing those words, she becomes more serious. "What kind of situation we're talking here?" She then approached the Headmaster's desk to take a look on the monitor's screen. She raised an eyebrow slightly when she sees a man much older than her on the camera feed walking around with no worry at ll.

"This here Glynda, is what I'm talking about. I have no idea who this man is, or how he got to the Emerald Forest is beyond me. All I know is that he is lost in the Grimm infested forest and I need you to call second-year Teams RWBY and JNPR in my office immediately."

Professor Goodwitch turned the intercom on Ozpin's desk and spoke, "Will Team RWBY and Team JNPR please come to the headmaster's office immediately."

After five long minutes, the elevator doors open to reveal Team RWBY along with sister Team JNPR stepped into the Headmaster's office. Said Headmaster looks up to one of his favorite students.

Team RWBY is led by none other than 16 year old Ruby Rose along with her partners/ friends Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and her half-sister Yang Xiao Long who are all 18 years old standing beside her. All four of them still looked like as if they hadn't aged a day. the only difference is that Blake is not wearing her bow.

A funny story happened a year ago when Team RWBY went to the docks only that it didn't go as planned when Blake and Weiss were arguing about the White Fang's actions when all of a sudden, a Monkey faunus is seen robbing a sack of fruits. Weiss immediately critisises the faunus, and said that all faunus are thieves and criminals. After that fiasco, their arguing got worse and Blake accidently revealed herself that she is part of the White Fang. Everything went silent and then Blake ran away, Outside, Blake meets the Monkey faunus, and he introduces himself as Sun Wukong. They then discuss things about how the White Fang were once a protest turned terrorist group. Later that night, they went to the docks and tried to stop known criminal, Roman Torchwick and the White Fang in the docks, but was outnumbered and was nearly killed if it wasn't for Ruby and Penny stepping in. In the end, Blake told her teammates that she was a member of the White Fang, but she left when it involve hurting and even killing humans just to get equality. Weiss felt horrible for mistreating Blake and forgive her and accepting Blake and Sun for who they are. Ruby and Yang didn't care that Blake was a faunus, they think her cat ears look cute. Blake just cried because of her team accepting her for a person and not just some animal. After the Vytal festival fiasco, Sun, his friend Neptune and his teammates left Vale, but not before telling Blake to feel confident about herself and not hiding who she really is, and that they will meet again someday. She then felt confident and decided not to wear her bow. Mostly, Team JNPR and almost everyone accepts her. Well...not everyone. CRDL especially Cardin was going to harass the faunus, but Blake's team/friends threatened him and his team to kick their ass if they want to bully Blake and other faunuses on campus.

Team JNPR is led by Jaune Arc, along with his team members Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren. Jaune Arc was a student Ozpin accepted to enroll at Beacon Academy because he saw huge potential, despite not being the best fighter. After the whole Vytal Festival fiasco, Jaune has been training really hard with his partner, Pyrrha, who was happy to train her crush~ahem partner. A couple of months ago, during a mission where team RWBY, JNPR, and Ruby's uncle Qrow were deployed, Pyrrha was injured after she was stinged in the heel by wanted serial killer, Tyrian Callows. Qrow was also poisoned when Tyrian stinged him in the chest, but Ruby took her revenge by cutting off his tail, leaving Tyrian weakened. Since then, Pyrrha's right leg isn't strong enough to carry her body, and she had to walk with crutches for a few weeks. Qrow was hospitalized for a few months, and was thought that they might die from Tyrian's poison. Eventually, Pyrrha's leg was healed, and she can now stand up on her own, even though she still had to limp for a few more days. Qrow was released after a few months, and was told to stay off from alcohol for a few more days, fearing that it might revive the poison. Everyone was amazed that Pyrrha, along with Qrow was able to survive Tyrian's venom, despite the lethal effects of it.

Ruby was the first who spoke to Ozpin, curious about why they were called. "Professor, what is it that we were called for?"

Ozpin gave her a small smile, "Good afternoon Miss Rose, and Team RWBY and JNPR. The reason I called you up here is that I'm assigning you a new mission which is actually a rescue mission."

This got the everyone's attention and finally Weiss came forward. "Where's the rescue going to take place?"

"Miss Schnee, you and the rest of your team will go to the Emerald Forest and pick up this man whose been wondering in the forest all by himself, and it looks like he doesn't know where he's at." Ozpin pulled the footage from earlier of a man in the Emerald Forrest is searching for something. Everyone was quiet during the video. When the video ended, Ozpin then said: "I want all of you to go to the Emerald Forrest and bring the individual for safety and questioning. I want you not to take an unnecessary risk of getting this individual hurt or worse."

"When do you want us leave Professor?" The voice belong to Jaune.

Ozpin simply said: "Immediately."

 **Timeskip**

It's been twenty minutes since both teams left the Headmaster's office, and went to change into their combat gear and brought weapons for protection, they are currently in the Emerald Forrest searching for the mysterious man. So far, they found nothing. They've been walking for so long that it irritated Yang. "This is taking forever..." She groaned. Yang's been complaining that there aren't any Grimm to fight or any action.

Weiss is getting tired of Yang complaining non-stop, and she turned to Yang to lecture her. "Stop whining, Yang. This is a rescue mission, not something to fight. Can't you just take this seriously? The man could be hurt or worse, and you are complaining that you can't fight like a brute."

Yang scoffed as she put her hands behind her head. "Hey it's not my fault that this mission is boring. I mean, where's the fun and thrill of this?"

Blake decided to voice the situation. "Weiss is right, Yang. We need to take this seriously. We're not only trained to fight creatures of darkness, but to protect others as well from harm's way."

Yang became quiet and thought really well that saving people is more important than fighting monsters. Then another voice said: "My dad said that, there is more to a hero than just fame and strength. Being a hero is someone who is willing to fight what is right. With great power, comes great responsibility." Yang turned her head to see Jaune who spoke to her. Everyone in group were surprised that Jaune gave Yang a wise advice.

Yang smirked. "Wow Vomit Boy, I'm impressed. Those were nice choice of words. You sure you didn't took those words from your comic books?"

A small pink tint appeared in the Knight's cheeks and said: "Maybe," while he looked away, embarrassed with himself.

"Comics or not, That is really good advice, Jaune." Pyrrha stated.

Ruby was just focusing on the mission while listening to her friends conversation until she heard something.

"Guys!" Everyone stopped talking and were looking at Ruby. "Listen, do you guys hear it?" This made the group listened carefully while Blake's cat ears could hear very clearly. It sounded like gunfire.

"From what I could hear, it sounded like gunfire. and it's coming from that direction." Blake pointed her finger in the direction where the noises were coming from.

Ruby, as leader, ordered Blake to take lead. Everyone followed Blake while she guided them to the location of the noise. When they arrived, it was a sight that left them speechless. It was the man who Ozpin described from the footage that they were to rescue. Only this man didn't need any rescuing. The said man is fighting two beowolfs with only a pistol that looked out of date. He was shooting Grimm like as if they were nothing. All of a sudden, one of the Beowolf swiped the man as he flew into the tree. The man groaned as he got up in time and killed the beowolf in the chest before it was able to pounce on him. The remaining Beowolf didn't stood a chance as the man wields a second gun that looks like the one he wielded in his left hand and shot it multiple times before it collapse onto the ground.

The man took something out of his pocket. It looks like to be a bottle of pills, only for him to narrow his eyes on the container as there was only one pill left. "Goddammit," was all he said as he gulped down the remaining pill. The Second year students just stared at him wondering and asking themselves why is he in the Emerald forest by himself or why is he popping painkillers instead of using aura to heal himself. Ruby was about to go up to him when she stepped on some leaves, making an audible sound. The man heard this and with quick reflexes, spun around to point his weapons at the group. The man did a double-take and realized there just children with weird clothing.

(Max's POV)

As soon as I killed these unholy beings, I took out the painkillers to heal myself only to find out that there was only one pill remaining. It wasn't enough to ease the pain and narrowed my eyes while a "Goddammit" escaped my lips. Whatever those things are I hope I won't encounter them again because one of them managed to hit me really good and next thing that happens is that I was launched into a tree. Son of a bitch, it hurt. As I gulped down the last pill, it was working it's magic to heal me by a little. I was about to leave the area before I hear leaves crunching. I immediately aimed my gun in the direction the sound was made, preparing to fight more of these monsters, but it turned out there were children who are eighteen, minus one short girl who looks two years younger than the rest.

[Insert 'Here i was again, halfway down the world music' here]

watch?v=SveBKEKHe7Y (Here's the link)

"What the Hell?" Was all I could say before out of nowhere, the blonde girl of the group decided to get the jump on me by preparing to swing her fist at me. Bullet time kicked in, and i immediately dodged the swing. I could hear the little girl screaming; "Yang!" and others are screaming at her to stop fighting. All the screaming fell deaf on her ears as she tried to hit me, but failing miserably. I could have sworn that each time she missed a swing, her eyes were glowing red, and is that fire coming out of her hair?

I pushed her away when she missed another hit and she fell on the ground. She looks up at me in annoyance, in which I returned back with a straight and calm face. I decided to reason with this blonde bimbo. "Hey!" I yelled. "Didn't your parents told you to respect the elders? Why are you fighting me?" It didn't work. Once she got back up, she decided to try hitting me again. Key word 'try. 'That's when I had enough with this bullshit and let her get close to me before I made my move. I dodged another one of her attacks and I striked. I knee'd her on her stomach and she gasped in pain while holding her stomach. Then I elbowed her on the cheek making her stunned for a bit before I hit her with the butt of my gun on her. That finally made her fall in the ground in pain and then I aimed my gun at her. I really didn't want to end this kid's life, but she brought this all to herself.

"Now are you going to be a good little girl?" I asked seriously before, Everyone aimed their weapons at me. The little girl was on the verge to stop me and then she said: "Leave my sister alone!" I looked at her before looking back to the stupid blonde. They don't look alike; probably half-sisters. Looking back to the others what shocked me is that, they were carrying weapons that were high tech, except for another blonde who just have a sword and shield. With no other choice, I began to reason with them. "Listen, how about we all put our weapons down and talk like normal civilians?"

"Why should we do that when you started beating my sister up?" The half-sister remarked. Still ready to put a bullet in my head.

"Let's just break his legs already!" A ginger haired girl said with a creepy smile that reminded me of another psycho I dealt with in the past.

"Well, all of this could've been avoided if your 'sister' didn't try to attack me in the first place." I stated the fact to them as it was the truth. They did saw their idiotic friend who just instantly tried to hit me for no good reason.

"She did just randomly pick a fight with no absolute reason. Our mission is to rescue this person, not for combat. The Headmaster said that no unnecessary risks and she did just that." The young Asian man said solemnly.

Everyone did a double-take as they realized they just disobeyed orders, especially the blonde girl I'm pointing my gun at knew she fucked up big time. Few seconds went by, and a girl with long red hair put her weapon away. "We're very sorry mister. We just jump to conclusions without coming up with a plan and without considering how to approached this matter." Soon after, she put the gun down. Everyone slowly put their weapons down.

I still haven't put my beretta away as the girl below me is still giving me a look of hate. "I'm going to let you go back to your friends. Do not try anything stupid like you just did five minutes ago." I warned her. Her red eyes were still locked on to mine's until she went back to her group. I relaxed a bit before I put the beretta in my pocket. I took a good look at the children in front of me until something just came to mind like I've seen these people before, but I couldn't figure it out. The first four were all young women.

The first is a short girl who has black hair with a tint of red. She had silver eyes that shines like the stars. She was wearing a black dress with tiny bit of red highlights, and wore black stockings. The most noticeable feature on her dress is the red cloak she wore like if she was Red Riding Hood.

The second is a white girl (no pun intended), and by white she is literally the definition of the color white. This girl has pale white skin with a noticeable red scar on her left eye. Hell, her white hair is tied into a ponytail. She also has this tiara on her head making her look like a princess. Her blue dress and heels doesn't look like if it was fit for combat. I bet she's one of those rich spoiled brats with a family whose got too much money on their hands.

The third girl looks mysterious to me as her color theme is black. She wore black vest while her midriff was exposed while she wore white shorts with purple stockings. Her amber eyes are those of a cat...hold on a second, are those cat ears on her head? Must be a furry. Can't shake the fact she reminded me of Mona.

The last is the blonde bimbo I just beaten up with her lilac eyes watching me very closely. She wore a revealing outfit that didn't appeal much to the imagination. Especially her 'assets' are the most noticeable feature. What is it with young teenage girls trying be slutty these days? She had a pair gauntlets on her hands used for combat.

So we have Red Riding Hood, Snow White, a furry, and a slutty Goldilocks. I then turned to the other group.

The first was was a blonde, and a scraggly type young man. He seems weak and to be honest he looks just like a young version of Vinnie Gognitti. Probably this is his son. The weapons he carry were a sword and a shield that is of a knight. I admit that this kid got balls to fight.

The next person is interesting. She is a young red haired woman who was wearing armor that reminded me of the Amazonian stories I've been told. She looks strong judging by her muscles and combat wear. I wouldn't want to pick a fight with her.

The next girl kinda freaks me out. So far she wears the weirdest clothes I've ever seen. Her look and smile almost made me want to put her down like Lupino.

Finally we have the stoic of the bunch. He was an Asian kid with black hair and a pink highlight strand on his hair. He wore green shirt and white pants.

Vinnie Gognitti Junior, Wonder Woman, Lupino's daughter, and a normal person.

Red Riding Hood finally spoke after a long minute. "I'm Ruby Rose. and this is my team and friends, Weiss, Blake and my sister Yang." They all nodded. "And these other four are my friends Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren." They waved at me. "What's your name mister?" I stood frozen as I heard the name Rose. My deceased daughter. Oh how I would love to have her with me and Michelle. Ruby saw this and tried to take me out of my stupor. "Mister you just went off for a bit. Is everything okay?"

Since I didn't want to be rude any further I introduced myself. "No I'm fine. The name's Payne. Max Payne." The blonde girl named Yang immediately lost her anger and smirked. Oh boy, here it comes.

"Max Payne? As in a Payne in the butt? Or Payne to the Max? She joked. The rest just groaned and I was not amused by her terrible pun since I heard that one from the Finito Brothers.

"You're killing me. Did you get some boys downstairs to make that joke for you?" Yang was offended, and her eyes were glowing red and was about to retort back until the 'Weiss blocked her.

"Yang, that's enough! You've already caused enough trouble as it is." Yang calmed down, but stares at me in hate.

"Hey Max." I turned to Ruby. "Can I see your weapons?" She was jumping in anticipation.

"Yeah I'll show you, but I won't let you hold it. I still don't fully trust you children." I pulled out every weapons from my pockets. They were flabbergasted of how I was able to keep all my weapons in my "deep pockets."

"How were you able to store all your weapons in there?" Blake asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea." I simply said. Ruby takes a good look at my Desert Eagle, fascinated. "This gun here, it looks deadly, is it powerful?"

"That there is called a Desert Eagle. And yes." I spun around quickly while using bullet time to take out an oncoming wolf monster in a single shot. "It is deadly. VERY DEADLY."

The whole group were stunned and shocked at how powerful the handgun is. Ruby shouted: "How did you know that Beowolf was behind you?!" Beowulf? So that's what they are called here.

"Yes, and how on REMNANT can you take it out so quick? Is it your semblance?" Weiss questioned.

"To be honest, I think it's more of a reflex or something. I spend most of my childhood dodging empty beer bottles from my OLD MAN, but I do know is that everytime I got into situations like this, time seems to slow down, and it saved my life more times than I could remember. I call it Bullet Time. What the hell is a semblance anyway?" This shocked the group again.

"How could you not know what a semblance is?" Weiss merely shouted. I shrugged, but it was a mistake as my ribs were hurting. "AAAHH!" I groaned. Ruby went up to me.

"Max What's wrong?" She was worried for my well being.

"The beowolf as you called it threw me into a tree. Must've broken a rib or something."

"Have you used your aura?"

"What are you talking about? What's an aura?" Once again this shocked everyone around me. Seriously what's up with everyone being shocked?

"How could you not know what an aura is too?!" Weiss was basically screaming like a banshee. "Every person on Remnant has an aura!"

"Well sorry princess, It's not my fault that I don't have these abilities you kids have." I snarkly remarked.

Blake then said something. "Guys we need to take him to the infirmary at Beacon. Since he doesn't have aura or semblance, he's in pain." Everyone notices this and Jaune and Ren went to give me a hand.

"Mission completed. Everyone, let's bring Max to the infirmary ASAP!" Ruby exclaimed.

I was then being hold by two young men to keep me in place. Today just keeps getting better and better by every second. I really need painkillers to ease my pain. They better be taking me to the infirmary because every step I take, the pain keeps building up.

* * *

 **So Max has arrived in Remnant, AND he met team RWBY and JNPR. How will Max handle Remnant, Ozpin, and other thin** **gs Remnant will offer to Max? We'll find out sooner or later in the next chapter.**

 **Leave a review and see you next time!**


	5. Meeting the World of Oz

**Here we are, back with another chapter. We do apologize for the wait, as school work had been keeping us back, but here it is, the new chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Meeting the World of Oz**

While the other students were walking back to the academy, Jaune and Ren were helping Max get to the infirmary. During their way back, Max couldn't help but stare at Jaune. Something about him made Max wanting to ask something to the boy who was helping him. "Hey uh, Jaune right? Did I get your name right?"

Jaune, who was helping him by holding one of his shoulder with one hand, and the other resting on Max's back, stared at him in the eyes. "Yes" Jaune said.

"Are you somewhat related to a man named Vinnie Gognitti?" Max asked just to be sure.

Jaune got confused by the question Max asked. "Who the heck is that?"

"Never mind then. Forget it kid."

Jaune just kept staring at Max for a couple of seconds before shrugging it off, then they continued walking.

Max was still in thought and was still comparing the kid to that low-life criminal whose buried six feet to the ground. They look exactly like the same person, and judging by the appearance, Jaune looked weak and pathetic just like Vinnie.

But Max saw potential in the kid, and even admits that this Jaune fellow got more balls who was willing to fight and help others when needed.

Nearly five minutes of endless walking, Max wanted to know some answers from his "saviors." Taking a deep breath he spoke: "What happens after we get to the infirmary?"

The one with the cat ears called Blake responded his question.

"After we are done treating your injuries, we were suppose to take you to see Professor Ozpin."

"Who's Ozpin?" He asked another question.

Pyrrha took over the conversation.

"Professor Ozpin is the Headmaster of Beacon Academy of Vale. He's the only person who could help you handle the situation."

"No offense kid, but I can take care of myself. I'm only fifty years old." Max said to Pyrrha. "All I need is painkillers, and I'll be on my way." Weiss then stopped at her tracks, spunned and pointed her finger at Max with a scowl on her face.

"Oh no you don't mister!" she stated "You're not going anywhere! Our mission is to rescue and retrieve you to the Headmaster. Also, we don't exactly trust you!"

"Likewise, Snow White." he countered back.

A snicker came from Yang when Max called the Ice Queen "Snow White," and Weiss gave a quick "Quiet You!" while sending her trademark glare to the blonde. She then returned yelling at Max. "How dare you called me that?! Do you have any idea who you're talking to?!"

"Nope, sorry. Don't know who you are. Don't care." Max said with a smug look on his face. Weiss was fuming with anger and her face was turning red, ready to explode. Luckily for her, Blake joined in the argument before things escalated any further.

"I agree with Weiss though." she said while crossing her arms. "It's not everyday that someone randomly showed up in the Emerald Forest with no Aura, no Semblance , and having weapons we've never seen before. Not to mention that you attacked Yang."

"Actually, 'Yang' attacked me first, but I ended it." Max corrected her.

Jaune then voice the facts: "She did attacked first, and tried to beat you to a pulp."

Yang's lilac eyes began turning red at Jaune's direction as he shrunk, as if she was going to brutally murder him. "Shut up, Jaune." she said with venom in her voice. Jaune almost wet himself from the tone of Yang's voice and immediately shut up.

Pyrrha stepped in to defend Jaune. "But it's true, Yang. Mr. Payne was defending himself from the Grimm and thought we were one of them. Could you blame him? Until you instantly decided to pick a fight with an individual who got injured from a Beowulf." she said with disappointment from her voice.

Weiss then voiced her opinion on the matter. "Indeed, Xiao-Long. You instantly attacked the person who we were suppose to rescue like a brute without planning a strategy." she scolded Yang. Yang, on the other hand, was getting furious by the second as she gritted her teeth. Weiss wasn't finished berating her and continued talking. "Do you have any idea that stunt you pulled will give us a bad reputation? Of course you don't! You're always thinking about fighting and never thinking about the mission! Yang was about to scream until Nora beat her to it.

"Yang's just mad because 'Maxey' here beat you so good~" she teased in a sing-song voice.

At this moment; Yang lost her shit. "WOULD YOU GUYS PLEASE STOP MAKING ME LOOK LIKE A VILLAIN! Yes I screwed up, but don't put this all on me!" Yang's hair is on fire and her red eyes are looking dangerous. "I was trying to defend my team and friends! You would've done the same thing! NOW SHUT UP ALL OF YOU BEFORE I GO CRAZY!

Ruby had enough of her sister's attitude, and decided to end the argument once and for all. "Yang! That's enough!" she pointed her finger at Yang as if she was a mother scolding her naughty child. "Look, I get it. You were trying to protect us, but I agree with the rest. You can't always pick a fight with random strangers you think are suspicious without thinking first." Ruby said before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes and reopening them before she continued. "Our mission from Professor Ozpin was to rescue 'him,'" while pointing her finger at Max "and he said no necessary risk, but you disobeyed orders."

Yang was shocked to hear what Ruby is telling her. "W-What? You too sis? But Ru-" but Ruby cut her off.

"Stop. Just stop Yang. We'll deal with this later."

Silence filled the air as Yang's eyes returned to her natural color, and the fire was extinguished from her hair. Guilt was now eating up inside her as she was now staring at the ground, refusing to see the other's faces. Feeling ashamed of herself for not thinking straight and disobeying orders. Clearly, despite being a long time ago, the effects of her supposed 'unnecessary' attack at Mercury Black in the Vytal Festival, and the events that followed after the unfair disqualification were taking a toll on her trust for other people.

Max had to admit, he almost felt bad for her. Keyword "almost." Sure Max had experiences of making bad decisions and getting into fights, whether if it's handfights or gunfights that could get him killed. Especially failing to save his loved ones. This girl, all she was trying to do was protecting her sister and friends from threats that could harm them. If he was in her shoes, he would've done the same.

While Max is in thought, he didn't realized that his ribs were starting to hurt like hell. _'God, it hurts. If I don't get to the infirmary soon, the pain will worsen.'_ Max thought to himself and thinking maybe he should tell the teens to get a move on. "Sorry to interrupt the moment, but can we please get to the infirmary?" I'm not sure how long I could endure the pain in my ribs any longer."

That seems to get everyone off their trance, and realized they forgot about their objective. Ren, who was silent throughout the trip finally spoke: "He's right. We cannot waste anymore time here. He needs medical attention, we need to pick up the pace.

"Oh, so you do speak." Max responded, but was death to all ears.

"Right! Forgot about it till now. Come everybody! Let's go!" Ruby lead everybody back to Beacon.

"Good. My body is hurting like a son of a bitch, I tell you that." Max swore to his aching body.

"SWEAR!" cried Ruby while pointing her Finger of Doom at Max.

 **TIMESKIP**

Max is now currently at the infirmary in Beacon getting his ribs checked by the academy's nurses. Team RWBY and JNPR were standing by him making sure he's getting the help he needs. When they arrived at the academy with Max in tow, Max couldn't believe his own eyes when he stepped into Beacon academy.

The academy is huge. Bigger than any schools he had ever attended. The place reminded Max of the Harry Potter films he used to watch where students got offered to attend a wizard school for gifted wizards. The children did say they were going to take him to the Headmaster, Ozpin. Now that Max was thinking about it, hearing the name "Ozpin" reminded him of a classic film, "The Wizard of Oz," since his name basically have Oz in it. Maybe it was a mix of both Harry Potter and Wizard of Oz.

Once they entered the building, there were students who were going along with their usual routine, couldn't help but stare at the most popular second year students, Team RWBY and Team JNPR bringing a strange man into the campus. Voices could be heard from many students who were now talking about Max.

"Who is that guy?"

"Where are they taking him?"

"He looks like someone you should never double-cross."

"I wouldn't want to come across with him."

"Where did he get that coat?"

"That coat makes him look like a badass!"

"You can say that again."

"I bet I can take him, he looks pathetic like Jaune!"

"I don't know Cardin. He kinda terrifies me judging by the look on his face. I don't think you should pick a fight with this guy."

"He looks so hot with that black coat!"

Max got disgusted by that last comment from a random female student. He was no pedophile, and if he was one, he'd shoot himself in the head with no hesitation. Max didn't care about the others talking about him, especially coming from that tall, red headed teen who thinks he's the top dog in this school and thinking that he could put him in his place. To Max, this kid is nothing but a fool. Hell, his attitude reminded Max of Tony DeMarco that he killed six years ago.

 _'If this kid provoke me in any other way, then I can't help, but sending him a first-class ticket to the resurrection._ ' Max thought to himself.

He notices a bunch of students having animal features on them. Whether it was either ears, tails, etc., it was a really a weird sight for Max to see. Did he just stumbled across a school where Furries were allowed? _'I've heard that LGBT is allowed in public, but this takes it to a whole new level. Were they doing it for their sexual fantasies?'_

Max notices a female student who looks to be about nineteen, with two large brown rabbit ears on top of her brown hair. She looked adorable to Max, also, the ears suits her. But he's kinda worried that she could be an easy target for bullies (or sexual predators) judging by her timid behavior when the said bunny girl let out an "EEP!" and hid behind a seven-foot tall student once she caught Max staring at her, or more precisely, her ears.

Now back to where we are, we see Max lying on one of the infirmary's beds. The nurses were patching him up. One of the nurses with a fox tail was asking him questions.

"Why didn't you use your aura to heal some of your bruises?" She questioned Max.

"I don't have an aura." It was all Max could say.

"What! What were you thinking going into the Emerald Forest by yourself without any aura? Did you even use your semblance against the Grimm?" The nurse was shocked that this man managed to survive the Grimm attack, despite not having an aura.

"Nope, no semblance. Don't have that either." And at this moment, the nurse completely lost it.

"W-WHAT?! HOW ARE YOU EVEN ALIVE AT THIS POINT?! YOU SIR, ARE INSANE! There's no way you can fight and survive without aura AND semblance!

Max wasn't even fazed by the woman's screaming. "I fought and survived worse than this." He gestured to his ribs. "Do you have painkillers here? I need them."

The nurse was confused by the question. "Yes, but why?"

Max gave her a blank look and simply said: "To ease the pain."

The nurse went to a cabinet that was on the other side of the room, opens it, and from where Max could see, there were stacks of painkillers. The nurse then returned with a bottle of painkillers. She handed it to him. Max immediately swallowed the whole bottle, and suddenly, the pain from his ribs was gone. Max got up from the bed and was standing like he was never hurt in the first place.

Everyone was shocked that Max looked good as new after he swallowed the painkillers. Ruby ran up to him. "Howareyouokaynowfirstyouwerehurtreallyhurtbutafteryoutookthepainkillersyoulookgoodasnewhowdidyoudoit?! She spoke with high velocity, and Max didn't even caught a word she was saying.

"What?"

Yang answered. "She's saying, how could painkillers fixed you up in the matter of seconds? I want to know too! Everybody in the room nodded their heads, wanting to know too.

Sighing, Max told everyone that painkillers somehow heals his injuries and wounds in a few seconds, but he didn't know why though. All he knows is that painkillers saved his ass many times. "well, now that my ribs are healed, there's no point of me staying here any longer. I'll be heading on my way."

Weiss placed her hands on her hips. "Not so fast, we're supposed to take you to the Headmaster now! She screamed.

"That won't be necessary, Miss Schnee." A voice said coming from behind. Everyone turned to look only to see two individuals, Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch.

The first person Max sees is an old man with black clothing holding a cane, and has glasses on his face. He looks mysterious, and Max did not like it. His presence reminds him too much of a certain man with an eyepatch, Alfred Woden. All Max could hope is that "Ozpin" didn't have a secret society like the "Inner Circle."

The second person Max saw made him almost skip a heartbeat as he saw one of the most sexiest woman he has ever seen in his life. Just by looking at her could give every man an erection. Max wonders if she really is a teacher here, judging by her appearance and clothing. She was wearing a white blouse that showed a lot of cleavage. A black skirt that hugged her curves with black stockings. Her hair was tied to a bun, and wore glasses that clearly showed those green eyes. She also seems to have a cape wrapped around her. Max notices a riding crop on her hand, He rose an eyebrow, curious about what she intended to use it for. _'Possibly a dominatrix? Must investigate further...'_

The man spoke first: "So you're the person who appeared in the Emerald Forest, and had my students retrieve you." He was observing Max, and so was the buxom teacher. "Where are my manners? I'm Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of this academy. And this here, is my assistant and combat instructor, Professor Glynda Goodwitch. _'Glynda Goodwitch?'_ Max thought Max. _"So we have the Wizard of Oz, and the Witch of the South, Glinda. How convenient.'_

"Max. Max Payne. So you're the Headmaster the students were talking about."

"Indeed, Mr. Payne. Now if I may ask: What were you doing in the Emerald Forest all by yourself?"

"Hold on. How did you know I was in the forest." Max got suspicious on how did Ozpin knew he was in the forest.

"We installed cameras around the forest for Grimm activity." Ozpin answered honestly.

"You mean those black ghoulish looking monsters with armored bone plates around their bodies?"

"Yes, now back to the first question: "What were you doing in the forest?"

Lying was out of the question, so Max went for honesty. "To be honest. I have no idea how I got there." That got everyone in the room confused when Max told his statement, but he continued. "As a matter of fact, I'm not even from this world."

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed, except for Ozpin.

Glynda composed herself before she yelled: "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Look I know it sounds ridiculous, but I'm telling you the truth." Max tried to reason with her and the rest.

Ozpin put a hand on Glynda's shoulder. "Now now, Glynda. I believe him." He tried to reassure her before Glynda turned her head at him with wide eyes.

"You can't be serious professor. Do you realize how far-fetched it sounds?"

"Yes, I know it does; although I don't sense any lies from Mr. Payne." Ozpin returned to face Max. "If you may, Mr. Payne, I like to know who you are, where you from, and how you got here." All of them were interested of the man named Max Payne and were waiting for his response. Without wasting time, Max began his story.

"Okay then." He started while taking a breath. "You all know that my name is Max Payne. I am a fifty year old retired cop and is currently unemployed. I've been retired for about fifteen years by now. I came from a planet called 'Earth.' I live in the United States in Hell's Kitchen, New York. Now to answer the question on how I arrived here is so far-fetched. I was on my way home when all of a sudden, a portal opened and I ended up walking right into it." The only thing he left out was the gunfight he was in, trying to protect a girl. He didn't want anyone to know for good reasons.

Ozpin was the first to spoke while rubbing his chin. "A portal you say. Hmmm... Very odd, and you say you come from a planet called 'Earth?'"

"Yes, you're right." Max responds. "What planet am I on anyway?"

Ozpin answers to Max. "The planet you're in is called 'Remnant.' The city you're currently in is called 'Vale.'"

"Hold on a second." All heads now turning to Yang. "Did you just said you were a retired police officer?" She said with worry on her face.

"Yes I did. Back in the day, I was a cop, then I retired. It's been fifteen years since I retired working for the law, and bringing criminals to justice. He stared down at the floor. He really didn't feel like sharing the painful events to other people he didn't know.

Weiss scolded Yang once more, knowing that Yang picked a fight with a retired officer. "Yang, I can't believe you were throwing your fist to a police officer who's been retired for over a decade! You're lucky. If he was still working for the law, he would've arrested you or worse!"

"That reminds me." The voice coming from Glynda. "Ozpin and I were watching the footage of Miss Xiao-Long's recklessness towards you, Mr. Payne. She said, while staring down at Yang with a scowl on her face. Yang on the other hand, didn't looked up to see Professor Goodwitch's stare due to fear and shame.

Ozpin had a frown of disappointment on his face. "I'm very disappointed in you, Miss Xiao-Long. I clearly gave everyone an order to rescue Mr. Payne and specifically said 'No uncessary risks,' and you disobeyed my orders."

"And for that," Glynda added. "Two weeks of suspension for you!" Yang was on the verge of tears, feeling more ashamed of herself. To her, this was worse than being disqualified from an attack she didn't meant to do.

Max notices this, and now he felt bad her. He didn't want Yang to hate herself like failure, like he did from all these years for not saving his wife and his baby girl. Max had to defend Yang from an even worse punishment. "Hey, go easy on her." He told the angry teacher. Glynda looked at him in confusion, while Ozpin and the rest stood there, interested on what Max is going to say. "It's not entirely her fault; as a matter of fact it's mine mostly. I was killing those Grimm and I heard a noise behind me and aimed my gun at them, almost pulled the trigger too, thinking they were Grimm as well. I believe that sent Yang into a panic and went to attack mode. She was just only protecting her sister and friends. Trust me, I would've done the same if someone points a gun at me." The eight students in the room were shocked, especially Yang that Max was willing to take blame for her actions.

Glynda stood there agape at Max's words and that it was all a misunderstanding. She reconsiders for a few seconds before turning to Yang. "Fine, but you get two-day detention in my office starting today!"

Yang was taken aback that Professor Goodwitch lessen her punishment. She turned to Max and mouthed a "Thank you," with a single tear leaving her face, and Max nodded in return.

"Now that's out of the way," Ozpin ruining the moment. "Let us continue the conversation. Would you mind telling us about yourself and what Earth is like?"

"Only if you tell me more about Remnant, then yes." Max wanted to know information on the planet he's on.

"Very well, then. I'll start."

 **TIMESKIP BECAUSE I ALREADY WROTE TOO MUCH FOR THIS CHAPTER, AND I REALLY DON'T WANT TO EXPLAIN EVERYTHING.**

For the past hour, Ozpin told his story about Remnant. He explained about the Grimm that they were monsters that don't have souls, and their only goal is to wipe out humanity and faunuses. There are four kingdoms in Remnant. Max got curious about Faunuses, and Ozpin told him about what they were. They resemble humans, but have extra set of animal parts in their body. Example: tails, ears, claws, fangs, horns, etc. That got Max thinking on how was it possible for humans having animal parts as an extra trait. _'Possibly mutation in genes.'_ He thought to himself.

He was then told that most faunuses were being discriminated by society, labeling them as "Freaks" and "Animals" by humans. This made him angry and disappointed that even in the new world, there's always someone who is living in fear, hate, and greed. Someone who thinks is better than the others because of power, or hate. Always picking on the one who don't deserved to be treated like shit.

Ozpin finished his story after he explained about the academies bringing hunters and Huntresses to protect the world from evil. "So that concludes the history of Remnant. I kept my part of my deal, now will you keep yours?"

Max nodded. "So here's how it goes..."

 **ANOTHER TIIMESKIP**

Another hour passed since Max told everyone what his life was like, but left the part about his wife and daughter's death, the death of his allies, the big three past events, and all the people he's murdered. Everyone felt sympathy for Max when he told him that his father would cheat and of his mother, and eventually how it lead to her death. Ruby took it the hardest, because she too lost her mother, but unlike Max, she had a lovable father and family. What surprised everyone is that, Max said that from where he came from, there is no faunus on Earth. Blake was processing on what Max said. She couldn't imagine what would the world be like if there weren't any faunus existing. Then they listened closely when Max told his experience as a cop. Stopping bad guys, busting drug deals, and being a "hero" to everyone. Max left the part about putting many assholes in bodybags or left many to die. It was too horrifying, and disturbing to tell everyone, especially to Ruby since she looks innocent and naive, and didn't want to scar her life.

Meanwhile, Ozpin was listening closely to Max's experiences as a cop, and how he tracks many criminals down. _'This gives me an idea. I can only hope that Mr. Payne would accept my offer for help.'_ Once Max finished his story, Max went to the door to leave the academy. "Where do you think you're going Mr. Payne?" Ozpin asked

Max looked back from his shoulder. "Well I'm already healed, met the Headmaster, told stories, there's no point in me staying, so I'm heading my way to find a way to get back home."

"Seems reasonable, but how exactly?"

"That's a good question, but I'll figure it out."

"But you have no where to go to. You're in an uncharted planet, and you're not familiar here." Ozpin pointed out.

'Shit. He's right.' Max groaned. "Although I have an offer for you." Max listened closely, but clearly not liking where this is going. "Since you're from another world and lost, I want you as a staff here at Beacon to teach the students. In return, I'll help you as much to help you return home."

Silence is all everyone could hear until Glynda voiced her thoughts "Ozpin, are you sure that is the best solution?" she questioned him.

"She's right Oz." Max crossed his arms. "You want me to teach a bunch of students with zero experience? I have no qualifications on being a teacher here. Another thing is that, I'm retired for about fifteen years, and haven't been employed since. What's your angle here? He said while raising an eyebrow. He really didn't trust Ozpin.

Ozpin shook his head. "Don't have one. I just want to help you, yes I know you resigned as a cop, you can teach the students about all your training from the academy when you were training to be a cop. Also, you could use your skills and weapons for students, so they could learn from the best.' That way, when you teach, I'll do my hardest to find your way home." Smiling at explaining the offer to Max. "So what do you say, Mr. Payne?"He put his arm out to Max with an open hand.

Max ponder about the offer. It sounds ridiculous. How is being a staff of the academy will help him getting home? He really didn't feel like teaching amateurs, and never had any experience teaching in his entire life. But what other choices did he have? It was true, he's in another planet, and is unfamiliar with the place and, no places to go to. With no other choice, Max made his decision. "Fine, I'll teach here. Only on few conditions." He said in a serious look.

Ozpin stared back. "And what would that be?"

"One, I don't want to wear staff uniforms, if you do have one. I'm fine with my current clothing. Two, my own room away from students, I would rather be alone. Three, I teach three days few classes a week. Finally, access to painkillers.

"Deal." They both shook hands. "You're initiation will start tomorrow morning."

Max went on alert. "Initiation?"

"Yes, every new student or staff who are joining has to pass the initiation. I planned a special initiation just for you, Mr. Payne."

"Great." Max said with sarcasm.

"Well, it's getting late, we will see you at tomorrow's initiation. Come along now Glynda, children, let's leave Mr. Payne to his rest, he has a big day tomorrow."

They left, waving their goodbyes and with Ruby leaving with "Good luck tomorrow," and the nurses left as well. Max was all alone, and was thankful for peace and quiet. All of a sudden, a tiny portal opened up, and something dropped to one of the infirmary beds. Max went to take a look, and to his surprise, it was a box of Kong whisky. Beneath the bottles, Max spotted what appears to be something that came out of the Scarface movie. It was an M4 carbine, similar to the ones he used before, but underneath it, there is an M203 Grenade launcher attached under the barrel. The gun came with 1200 bullets, and 100 grenades for it. "Jesus, i could probably start World War 3 with this much firepower." Max said. There is also a space grey iphone 6S Plus with 128 GB capacity. When Max opens the gallery, he was shocked to find pictures of his allies and loved ones. The music library was stacked with Alternative Rock songs that Max once heard on the radio. The video library was filled with Max's favorite shows and movies, like Scarface, Hard Boiled, The Matrix, Die Hard, Address Unknown, Lords and Ladies, Captain Baseball Batboy, and other shows that Max once encountered. There were also several apps to keep Max entertained while in Remnant. There was also a note attached to the phone. Max picked it up and it reads: "For your troubles! You're gonna need it." Max was tired of this shit today. He played 'Bright Lights' by Gary Clark Jr. on medium volume, moved the beers to the floor, and laid down, letting sleep consume him.

/uH8U2l3Tz8w (Gary Clark Jr. - Bright Lights (Max Payne 3 version))

"Fuck me, right in the ass."


	6. The initiation: Emerald Forest and Grimm

**Hello everyone. Sorry for not updating for awhile, because this chapter we worked on is rather long. So as compensation, there will be 2 new chapters uploaded in a single day. This chapter tells about Max's initiation and the staff and students reaction as they watch Max through the initiation. They will be watching from third person view like in the games. So here it is.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Initiation, Part 1: Emerald Forest and Grimms**

Max groggily wake up in the morning, and is confused at where he is. He then realized that he's in the infirmary, so it wasn't a dream. He frowned that he was indeed in another world. Grabbing the Iphone that was next to his bed, he opens it, and saw that the time was eight in the morning. Max got out of bed and stretches himself to get in shape. While he was doing this, he suddenly remembers that he had an initiation to complete. Walking towards the cabinet where the nurse kept the painkillers, he opens it and took as many as he can to fit in his pocket. 'The remnants had their aura, i had my painkillers. it's simple as that' Max thought to himself. Max has a feeling that the initiation will involve shooting and killing, so he better be safe than sorry, right?

Once he took the painkillers and stored them along with his arsenal, he went for the beer bottles that was somehow sent from earth. Max grabbed one and began chugging it down when the door from the entrance opened, revealing Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch and three new people Max haven't met.

The first was a middle aged man who wore a white uniform and has a cybernotic hand in one of his arms. He had a look that screamed authority, which unfazed Max. He also reminded him of his now deceased former boss, Jim Bravura.

The second was a woman who somehow reminded him of Weiss. 'Could they possibly be related to each other?' Max thought to himself. She wore a white uniform as well, and she had a look that screamed authority as well and that she won't take crap from anyone. Her presence reminded him of Valerie Winterson, his one partner turned lover to Vladimir Lem. 'Great, another strict, uptight women. i wouldn't be surprised if she had the word 'Winter' in her name' Max thoughts.

The last person is another male with spikey hair, stubble beard with gray clothing along with a red cloak. In his hand was a flask of alcohol, meaning that he's a drunk like him.

They stepped forward and looked at Max while he was still drinking until the man with authority pinched his nose in frustation, and Goodwitch and the adult version of Weiss moaned. "Oh no, another drunk? What is it with drunken people?" said Goodwitch and the adult version of Weiss.

The third guy took offense to that. "Hey! I'm right here you know." He crossed his arm and glared at the woman.

Max put his drink down for a bit and replied; "What is it with you strict, uptight women." He said with a smug and drank the rest of his whisky without a care in the world.

The woman were about to counter back until Ozpin stepped in before things escalated further. "Now it is not the time to fight over Mr. Payne's drinking habits. We'll talk about this later." Everybody went silent except for Max gulping the booze before it was empty. "Mr. Payne, i would like you to meet General James Ironwood, who is the headmaster of Atlas Academy." Pointing to Ironwood. Then Ozpin gestured to the other Weiss. "This is Winter Schnee." 'Winter? Wow. Does every girl with the color white referred to as something related to snow? Figures' Max thought. And this man is Qrow Branwen, a former student, and the uncle to Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long.

"Okay, so why are they here?" Max questioned Ozpin about the new arrivals.

Ozpin replied with a smile. "I'm glad you ask me that, Mr. Payne". You see, I planned a very special initiation just for you, but i had to inform James, Winter, and Qrow about your arrival and your purpose of this initiation." Ozpin's face turned serious. "At first i thought about the normal 'find the artifact' initiation, but after hearing your stories, i came up with a better idea. Your test is to search and deal with a nefarious individual named 'Tyrian Callows'.

Glynda uses a strange device she pulled out of her pocket, opens it up, and revealed a hologram of a scorpion faunus. "This is Tyrian Callows. He is wanted by the police and military of all Remnant. A lunatic who enjoys killing for his sick pleasure." Glynda explained to Max with anger being shown from seeing and talking about this faunus.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to find this bastard, and needs to be dealt with, even though i don't do that kind of work anymore." Everyone nodded their heads confirming. "But why?

Winter spoke, "Because this monster had murdered civilians, cops, AND CHILDREN EVEN" This angers Winter and Max. How could someone go as far as to kill children just for their sick pleasure? All Max know however is that this guy deserves a bullet with his name on it, preferably, 50. CALIBER bullets from his Desert Eagle. "He was able to kill twenty huntsmen and huntresses, not to mention many Atlas soldiers. He needs to be stopped."

"Indeed" Ironwood spoke next. "And from what Ozpin has told me about your experience as a cop, you were able to stop and apprehend many criminals before you retired. With your skills, we could finally stop this madman.

"So why don't you send a professional Huntsmen?"

" Because no one is able to come into contact with him without being sent to a body bag." Qrow answered for Max. "Like Winter said, he's murdered many people, including twenty skilled Huntsmen and huntresses. SKILLED. Since then, everybody is afraid to go after that bastard. Even i had a hard time fighting him along with my nieces and their friends by my side."

Curious, Max asked: "You and those kids fought him before? what happened?"

"He proved too much of a challenge." Qrow narrowed his eyes remembering that fight. "Son of a bitch stung me in the chest and Pyrrha in the heel, sending Venom through our bodies. Even with the nine of us, he managed to beat everyone with Ruby and Pyrrha almost dying."

Something inside Max made him widened his eyes when he heard that sixteen and eighteen year old girls almost died from that Jack Lupino knock off. Something awoke him from his slumber.

Max felt the rise of the old familiar feeling. Thinking of Michelle, Rose, Mona, Fabiana. All these women died because he failed to protect them.

Now, he suddenly had the urge to protect them, Ruby Rose and Pyrrha Nikos. They didn't ask for this crap. This is a school for potential warriors, and there they are, a sixteen and eighteen year old girls who fought a lunatic, and barely escaping death. The moment Max met Ruby, she seems innocent, and naive, but she had a heart, and was willing to fight for peace. The same could be said about Pyrrha, minus the naiveity. Poor girl had to walk with crutches for a few months, and even though she could stand on her own now, Max could see that she's not 100 percent healed yet as her right leg seems to limp when he and the others are making their way to beacon. He didn't want her to end up like Achilles, who died due to an arrow to the heel. But dealing with monsters like this "Tyrian" is a different story.

"Luckily, we managed to cut off his tail." Max's thoughts were disturbed as Qrow continued. "He was furious, and started to curse at us nonstop, then he retreated and we've been looking for him since."

"So this is where i come in?" All heads nodded. "Okay, i'll do it. I have nothing to lose anyway."

"Splendid." Ozpin was delighted. "The initiation will begin at nine, i'll have Glynda escort you to a bullhead, she will explain every instruction on what to do in the initiation. The aircraft will take you to the deep parts of the Emerald Forest where he's located at."

"Alrighty then, i'm ready." Max then crouched and picked up the box of Kong whisky. "Anyone want a drink?" Everyone facepalmed except Ozpin, and Qrow who just smirked.

"I'm starting to like you. At first, when i heard you beat up my niece, i wanted to kill you. But, i was informed it was a misunderstanding, so i'll let it slide. Anyways, yeah i'll like one, and i might buy you one as well, if you put a bullet or two in Tyrian's head. What do you say?" Qrow said. "Yeah sure, anybody can buy me a drink." Max replied.

 **9 AM**

All students and staff were heading towards the amphitheater since Ozpin announced that it was a special announcement. The only one who know why everyone's being called to the amphitheater.

"I think it is odd." Jaune voiced "But, he looked good as new when he took painkillers. So i'm sure he would pass the initiation.

"Yeah! Even if he was injured, Maxey was able to take out Yang in a heartbeat! Nora blinked with a toothy smile.

Yang's cheerful mood turned sour when Nora mentioned her getting her ass-whooped by Max. "Would you stop bringing that up, Nora? It's already bad enough of not only getting my ass kicked and feeling sorry for myself, but getting a two-day detention with goodwitch?!

Blake went to calm Yang down. "Be glad that you got the least worst punishment from goodwitch if it wasn't for Max intervining."

"Besides". The voice came from Pyrrha. You only have detention today after Max's initiation and then you complete your punishment."

Groaning, Yang said, "Can't we just get to the amphitheater already? we're about to miss Max's initiation, and i wanna get good seats."

Ruby, who was listening, forgot about the initiation. "Oh my gosh, i totally forgot about it! Guys, let's go!" She then used her semblance to run towards the doors that lead to the amphitheater.

"You dolt! wait for us!" Weiss called over and all seven of them ran to catch up with Ruby/

When they all arrived, they saw all students filling seats up and they could head murmers from all students talking at the same time. "Guys, over here!" Team RWBY and JNPR saw team CFVY waving their arms gesturing to them. "We saved you seats." Yelled Coco. The group went to sit with their third year friends.

"What's going on guys?" Asked the fashionista

They all said they were good and then asked in return. Both Coco and Velvet said they're doing fine, Fox gave a thumbs up, and Yatsuhashi only replied with a small smile and a nod.

The happy moment came to an end when Cardin and his lackeys sat behind them. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the loser's club."

"Cardin", They all said while glaring at Cardin and his dickless wonder team CRDL.

That's right, it's me. He said with a smirk, and then his friends laugh.

Yang's eyes were turning red. What are you doing sitting behind us?

"All seats were taken, except the ones here. Besides, it's been awhile since we last talk to our local losers and their pets." Cardin referred to Blake and Velvet.

Blake was not having any of this today. "Do not even start Cardin. For once, you can't accep that Faunus are people, too." she said getting irritated just by hearing his voice

"No one asked you, freak!" Countered Cardin. "Hey Ruby. you and your team should get her a leash to keep her close by." Him and his team laughed.

Yang was about to throw a punch when Blake grabbed her arm. "It's not worth it Yang. Don't get anymore trouble." Yang growled at Cardin while red eyes returned to lilac color.

"I thought i told you and your team to leave my friends alone Cardin!" Jaune yelled to defend his teammate.

"Relax Jauney boy, we don't planned on picking on you guys today."

"You Better." Coco warned.

"Guys! It's starting!" Ruby yelled, pointing at Professor Ozpin, who was on stage.

"Ahem." Ozpin grunted, getting everyone's attention, making the amphitheater go silent. "Good morning everyone. I know all of you were wondering why i called you here and postponing all classes today. The reason is that i offer someone a position as a new staff member here at beacon. But, he has to complete a initiation, but this is no ordinary initiation!" He said with a serious look. "What i planned for this initiation is that the person's task is to venture deep in the Emerald Forest tracking down a dangerous fugitive, Tyrian Callows."

Everyone at the amphitheater took a double take on what Ozpin just said, causing every soul to widened their eyes in fear. Team RWBY and team JNPR felt their drop when Ozpin mentioned that monster's name. Memories of him nearly killing Qrow, Pyrrha and Ruby haunts their minds again.

Ozpin continued. "I know this is a horrible idea to send one person to track a lunatic, but he agreed to do it. Also, we have some important guests with us today to watch our newest member hopefully passing the initiation. Please welcome General Ironwood, Winter Schnee, and Qrow Branwen." After he said that, James, Winter, and Qrow appears beside him. Qrow waved to Ruby and Yang, in which they waved back. Winter gave a smile to Weiss, while she nod in return.

Ironwood stepped to speak. "Hello, Beacon. It's good to visit again, the reason we visit is because we planned this initiation, so we can finally stop this monster from murdering some more innocent lives, and this man is risking his life in this suicide mission, just to save more lives." Everyone was astonished to hear that a person is going after Tyrian to bring him to justice. No more people getting slaughtered!

"I've forgot to mention." spoke Ozpin the name of the person whose about to fight for his life, his name is 'Max Payne', and now, let us view the initiation." Ozpin turned the screen on, showing a livefeed inside the Bullhead with Glynda Goodwitch talking with a man who looks to be in his early 50's. He is wearing grey pants with a belt attached to it. But what stands out for many is his black coat. Many will admit that his coat is badass. His face shows no emotion, only a look of seriousness. His eyes shows anger, sadness, and danger, something that made every student get chills in their spines.

Everyone presumed this is 'Max Payne', and some of the students recognize him from yesterday.

"Hey, that's the guy from yesterday"

"That man is going to be a staff member here?"

"Max Payne? I envy that name."

"You said it, brother"

"Max still looks hot with that coat!"

Max, who was on the screen listening to Goodwitch suddenly made a disgusted face in which Glynda notices. "Is something wrong, Mr. Payne?"

Max looked up to meet her eyes. "I've got a feeling that somebody was finding me sexually attractive because of my coat."

The whole amphitheater went dead silent when Max somehow knew that a random female student was sexually admiring him.

Professor Goodwitch didn't know how to respond to that and decided to change the subject. "Back onto the subject, Mr. Payne." while the Professor was still talking to Max, Velvet turned to Coco.

"That's the person i was talking about, Coco! That's the same man who was staring at my ears before i hid behind Yatsu!"

Coco stared at Velvet for a moment before looking back at Max in the screen. "I'm going to confront this racist if he makes it out alive." She promises herself to give Max a piece of her mind.

Ruby heard this and stood up to defend Max. "Wait! You got it all wrong. Max isn't racist. It was all a misunderstanding because he's never seen a faunus before!"

Team CFVY (and team CRDL, who were listening) widened their eyes in surprise that this Max fellow has never seen a faunus in his life.

"I-Is that true?" questioned Velvet, who was still processing that a human never met a faunus.

Blake answered before Ruby did. "Yes. From what he told us, that where's he's from, there are no faunuses." She decided not to tell them that Max came from a different world because it might complicate things further.

"That sounds outrageous! When he saw me, i thought he was going to insult me, but he didn't care. Although i heard him muttering something about being a furry."

"What does that mean?" Fox asked/

"Probably another term for freak." Cardin sneered. Blake didn't want to admit it, but what if the term 'furry' is a racial slur for faunus. She made a mental note to talk to Max if she gets the chance.

Yang had enough of this. "Cardin, if Max gets out alive, i hope he knocks some sense into you!"

He scoffed. "Who? The old man? Please, he doesn't look like he could take me on."

"Really? Because he beat me in a fight yesterday."

"Well that's because you're weak, Yang"

"May i need to remind you how many times my friends and i kicked you and your teams sorry asses?"

"Or that time when Pyrrha beat you all SINGLEHANDEDLY?." Nora said.

"Or that time when Jaune have to save your sorry asses from an Ursa?" Pyrrha said. That got Cardin to shut his mouth and crossed his arms in anger.

Back on the screen, Glynda continues to instruct Max. "We're getting close, Mr. Payne."

Remember, do not hesitate to kill Grimm in the area while hunting down Tyrian."

"Got it. After this, i'm heading to a bar, to rethink about my life." Max said.

" Oh Oum. Are you always this unhappy? Start over. This might help others to admire your heroism." Glynda is trying to be hopeful to Max.

Max looked up and said six words that will be remembered by many who were listening to him. " I ain't a cop no more" That got everyone talking about how Max used to be a cop. Many are wondering why he was let go.

Back at the screen, Glynda tried to reason with Max. "But this isn't cop work. This is about protecting people and help others to become hunters and huntresses."

"And this whole ideal is bullshit."

An angry tic appear on Glynda's forehead and took out her riding crop. The amphitheater were tensing up when Max swore to Professor Goodwitch. "You better watch your tone, Mr. Payne. Or else i'm about to teach you some manners."

"Careful where you holding that riding crop, lady. I know you want to dominate me, but we just barely know each other. At least you treat me gently before you're getting at it." Max said with a smug look on his face.

And at this point, every living soul at the amphitheater gasp, except for Ozpin and Qrow who were laughing. No one has ever talked like that to Professor Goodwitch and gets away with it. Team CRDL was caught making fun of her during the class and punished them by having them spend the night in the forest for a day.

Meanwhile, Goodwitch's face turned red from embarassment. The moment was soon interrupted by one of the pilots.

"We've reached our destination! Unfortunately, we cannot land! there's too many Grimm in the area!"

Professor Goodwitch shouted the pilots to open the hatch before giving Max a parachute. "Have you used one of these before?" She asked concerned about Max's well being because he has no aura.

Max puts on the parachute before answering: "Never, but i watched a lot of movies."

Rolling her eyes as the hatch of the Bullhead opened and Max was about to hop off, until she stopped him. "Before you start, you are being broadcasted from beacon, and everyone will be watching you perform." She pointed towards the hovercamera that was recording Max.

"Great." He groaned. "Just what i need, to be viewed by amateurs." At beacon, the students were offended from Max calling them 'amateurs'.

Glynda gave Max a glare that would make anyone cower in fear, but in this case, it didn't fazed Max. "Just do your best, Mr. Payne, and prove that Tyrian doesn't get the best of you."

Max gave her one last look. "I'm the BEST there is at what i do. But what i do best isn't very NICE..." It was all he said before he jumped off the flying vehicle as he went falling through the sky. Many students were wondering what he meant about what he does isn't good.

As Max was skydiving, he failed to notice two juvenile nevermores coming after him. Max pulls the cord and the chute opens, now giving him the advantage to glide to safety.

The nevermores gave a screech while preparing to use it's talon on Max. Max notices this and luckily, he dodge the attack by turning left at the last second.

"Son of a bitch!" He swore as he took out his Ingram and begins firing at the two nevermores. Meanwhile, everybody is observing Max's weapon, curious as the Weapon looked alien to them, but one rose themed teen had stars in her eyes.

"Oh my gosh, did you see his weapon!?" She jumped up and down from her seat, much to Weiss's annoyance.

"Sit down, you dolt!" Weiss pull her back to her seat. "It's just a weapon, so there's no need to get so excited about it! Plus, it doesn't look that threatening."

"Does anyone notices that Mr. Payne is not using Dust for his weapon?" Pyrrha mentioned to her friends. They observe Max's weapon shooting bullets rather dust. Blake chose the moment to speak.

"I never realize that. It seems Max doesn't use dust from where he's from.

They nodded and continued watching the screen.

Max continues to shoot the nevermores and actually was able to kill one, as the dead creature dissolve into nothing. Now remained one more. The black bird screeches as it prepared to strike with it's talons, then it began to swoop down at him. Max quickly aimed his Ingram at the dark ghoulish version of 'Big Bird', and pulling the trigger, ending it's life, but not without tearing the parachute. "That's not good...not good at all." Max said to himself before falling straight to a lake. "AAAAAUGGGGHHHH" Max screamed all the way until he landed in the cold water.

Many were concerned if Max is okay since he hasn't come out of the water yet. Except for Cardin.

"That is pathetic!" screaming to the whole room. "This old geezer just started his initiation, and just died in a lake. He was WEAK!"

All of a sudden, a black sports tape swoop down on Cardin's mouth, hands, and feet. The students were laughing at this scene as Ozpin went back to the stage.

"Mr. Winchester, i suggest you will be respectful, or i will have remove you from this amphitheater, and serve consequences." Cardin could only grumble as the tape muffled his voice. Leaving everyone, including Yang satisfied that he won't talk for the entire initiation.

"Look! He's coming out of the water!" One student shouted. All eyes turned to see Max submerged from the water, taking deep breaths from almost drowning.

Max from his part angrily walked out of the lake, caring less that he is now wet the second time. "Just another day at the office..." He said with a hint of sarcasm. Before Max is about to venture deep into the forest, he reached for his coat pocket and pulls out... a bottle of booze? Everyone who is watching the moment were confused as to why Max has a bottle of booze, and how he was able to carry it in his coat. Ironwood, Winter, and Glynda (who was viewing from her scroll) facepalmed, while Qrow understood why he needed to drink, and Ozpin is actually surprised. Max looks toward the camera and said: "What? this may be the last day i get to live, so i deserved a last drink. Also, if i'm about to die, i wanted to die sober."

Immediately, Max opens the cap and begins drinking the whole bottle, and the students stared blankly at the scene.

Once Max is finished, he hold the empty bottle far from his face, while looking at it with no emotion. Then the unexpected happen which made everyone flinched a bit. Max started to put pressure with his hold, and shatters it with pieces of glass fell to the ground. Blood leaked out of Max's hand as it poured into the ground which didn't go unnoticed.

"Wait..." Velvet said as she and the school saw Max bleeding. "He doesn't have an aura?"

Jaune answered for her. "No, Velvet. Max said that from where's he's from, they don't have aura or semblances. Team CFVY were astounded to hear people like Max have no Aura or semblances.

Max pulls out a beretta and added a suppressor. 'Trouble is in the air at Emerald Foret. But it's nothing compared to what i faced all those years ago."

Students and the staff widened their eyes in shock from what they just heard.

"What."

"The"

"FUCK?"

"Did we just hear Max narrating to himself?!" Ruby shouted.

"But how?" Weiss exclaim.

'I have no one but my weapons and i have to find Jack Lupino's boyfriend?' Max begins but cautiously walked into the Emerald forest. "I would give anything to have someone here as my backup. Alex, Jim, Passos, Mona. But no such luck. Again, alone to face trouble.'

"Who's Jack Lupino?" One of the students asked. That got everyone wondering who the person Max was referring to. He also mentioned other people he knew. What happened to them?

It's been ten minutes since Max went deep into the forest and encounter nothing. 'So far, i encounter nothing, no Grim or any sign of Tyrian. God it feels like i'm being sent into a wild goose chase. But still, it certainly ain't New Jersey or Sao Paulo.' New Jersey? Sao Paulo? What is that? Some kind of place where he came from? Or some kind of city? This drew the question of what those places are that he was talking about. Team RWBY and Team JNPR could hear the whispers around them. "Hey, what do you think he's talking about? What kind of place is called New Jersey and Sao Paulo?" a random student asks. "I don't know, but if This 'New Jersey' and 'Sao Paulo' is more beautiful than the city of Vale, than i'm down for a little road trip." 'If we can find it. We'd probably need him to show us how to get there." "true, true...". Back at the screen, Max hears growling a few meters away. He hid in a bush and sees two beowolfs by some piles of wood communicating with each other. Max look up and sees rocks were being held by piles of wood. He aims his suppressed Beretta at the wood the shoots it, making the huge rocks fall, crushing the grimms in the process.

Back to the viewers, they praised Max for being smart on shooting the wood, making rocks rained hard on the beowolfs. "That was very smart of him." Weiss said taking note of Max's strategies.

"Indeed." Blake said.

The ex-cop is then seen climbing a tree as he spots about six Beowolfs came to see where the noise was coming from. Once he reached to the top of the branch, he was going to remain silent for the grimms to pass through him and mind their own business. But as luck would have it, it didn't last long when all of a sudden, fate screwed with him again when the tree begins to fall off, giving Max's presence to the Grimm.

"Seriously? now!?"One beowolf began howling to the sky alerting other grimm wanting a piece of Max Payne . Quickly wielding his Desert Eagle, Max prepares to jump off the tree as it is falling. "Here goes nothing, don't fail me now bullet time." Max jumps and activates his bullet time.

Time seemed to slow down as Max slowly aim the Beowolfs in the head, killing them instantly while Max is slowly falling. The dead creatures of darkness dissolve to nothing when Max crashes to the ground.

At the amphitheather, many are in shock that the screen slowed down. "Is something wrong with the cameras?" Ozpin asked one of the staff member.

` "No sir, the machine is running fine."

Ozpin was impressed by his remarkable marksmanship, Ironwood, Winter, and Glynda nodded their heads, while Qrow was surprised by Max's ability to slow his perception of time, making a mental note to ask Max about it when he returns. The students meanwhile were blown away by they just see. A 50 year old ex-cop killing 10 Beowolfs while falling down a tree in a single shot.

/M3_wG782zT4 (It's more of less happens like this, with a tree replacing the water tank, and the goons replaced with Ten beowolfs)

"WHOAAAA."

"DID YOU SEE THAT?"

"HE TOOK THEM OUT IN ONE SHOT."

"WHERE CAN I GET THAT TYPE OF WEAPON THAT HE HAS?"

"HOW DID HE DO THAT?"

"That must've been his semblance, making everything around him move slowly."

While the students were rambling about in the theater, Max took cover behind a tree as beowolfs, ursas, and deathstalkers were heading his way. With his cover blown, Max switches his Desert eagle for a pair of Berettas, and took out the suppresor from the suppressed one. "So much for being subtle." Max grumbles as begin shooting at the grimms. All while a tribal music played in the background

/5hiuwni_VEY

Meanwhile, everyone in the theater were shocked as a tribal music suddenly came blasting at the speakers, which happens just as Max hits the ground. "Where's that music coming from? Jaune asks. "Ooh ooh, i bet this is like one of those action movies where badass soundtrack plays in the background where the character gets in a big shootout. I think we're going to get a BADASS shootout. GO GET 'EM, MAX!" Nora screamed excitedly. Team RWBY and JNPR could only shake their heads at this, with Ren telling them Nora is just being Nora.

Max meanwhile, was busy taking care of the grimms. Shooting bullets after bullets from his dual Berettas. He left his cover from a tree and shoots at a pack of ursa and beowolfs front, back, and side. All while taking hits from the wild Beasts. Despite this, Max consumes the painkillers, which restores his health. Many were puzzled as to why Max would take painkillers instead of using his aura. "Why does he take painkillers instead of using his aura? and how does he get back up instantly as if he's never been hit?" a random student asks. "Must've been some sort of special pills, which gives you extra strength. Like in one of those comics i read." A random male student presumed.

Meanwhile Max was being surrounded by Deathstalkers while taking cover behind a tree log. At this point, Max decided to up his game by witching weapons. "I guess it's time to take it up a notch". He then puts both of his Berettas in his coat, and switches them for his Glock 17 (AUTO 9MM In game) and Ingram (M10 in game). With that done, he shootdodges from the log and shoots at the deathstalkers.

Meanwhile, at the theater, Everyone were puzzled as to how Max was able to carry a lot of guns in his coat. "How on earth could he carry those weapons in his coat? There's no way a leather jacket and jeans pocket could carry that much weapon." Coco said. "Max said that he doesn't know, so it must've been a special material that could make his pockets stretches out." Blake answers.

They then resumes watching the screen as Max unloaded a bullet from his Glock into a eath stalker's head. Looking at his surroundings, Max concludes that the coast is clear and continues to search for Tyrian. However, after just about a couple of meters, Max felt something was off.

'Normally, after situations like these in the movies, the character continues along his path, but this was no movie. Something is not right about this. it felt way too quiet for a shootout aftermath. Almost as if a pair of eyes were waiting to pounce on me.'

His statement got answered a few seconds later when a massive pack of Beowolfs jumps up from the bushes, and headed straight for Max. The students were horrified at this, especially team RWBY and JNPR., thinking that he will get killed by those beowolfs. "Oh my gosh, i can't watch." Ruby covered her eyes slightly with her hands when something extraordinary happened.

"Great." Max's bullet time kicks in and he begins to shoots at the beowolfs, with his bullets coming in at a fast rate of time from his Glock and Ingram. After he shot a Beowolf, Max does a 360 spin as the camera zooms in on him, while sounds of a gun cocking mechanism and clock bell ringing in the beackground, which immediately reloads his weapons as he shot the remaining beowolfs.

/wzEhd7FjoO8

The students at the theater were once again, blown away.

"OH MY GOSH"

"THAT IS TOTALLY AWESOME"

"DID YOU SEE THE WAY HE SPINS?"

"NO FREAKING WAY!"

"I HAVE TO ASK HIM TO TEACH ME HOW TO DO THAT SOMEDAY."

"HOW COULD HE RELOADS INSTANTLY JUST BY SPINNING IN A CIRCLE "

While this was happening, a Nevermore shoots sharp feathers at Max, putting Max on a roll as he doves backwards to aim at the Nevermore. All while the screen turns to black and white as a sound of a heartbeat beats rapidly could be heard in the speakers. In an instant, Max shoots the Nevermore in the head. Filling it with bullets after bullets into its head, ending the shootout with the grimms (Music stops here). Giving the students a clear view of the bullet as it travels through the air. /1QxqADmcqMA

"Whoa, so that's what Mr. Payne uses as ammo. It looks kinda small." Weiss said. "Yeah, but still, it's incredible that those supposedly 'outdated' guns and ammos of Max's was able to kill grimms in a small amount of time. I got to ask Max on how his weapons work." Ruby said excitedly. "I kinda agree with you there, Ruby. It took all of us just to kill a couple of Nevermores like when we do our initiation, but Max was able to take out a large amount of Beowolfs, Ursas, and deathstalkers all by himself, and his guns aren't as high tech as ours." Pyrrha said. "Whatever adventures hie's been through, it must've been worse than this if he was able to take care of them like this. Plus, is it just me, or does he kind remind of remind you guys of your uncle, Ruby? Nora asks. "Hey, she's right. Look at him, guys! don't you think they felt similar to us?" Jaune said.

Ruby and Yang were seen putting their hands at their chins before getting the idea. Despite being his nieces, it took them long enough to see the resemblances between Max and Qrow. From the way he talk, the way they walk, their love of alcohol, the way they take care of the grimms singlehandedly, to the point where they cursed their luck for putting them in those kind of situations. "I hate to admit it, but Max really did felt similar to Uncle Qrow. i can't believe you could find the similarities quicker than us." Yang said in a losing voice. "Oh don't worry, Yang. I'm sure Max and Uncle Qrow will be great friends and partners. After all, they could spend days in a bar together, doing whatever they're doing." Ruby said. The others agreed with a nod as they resumed watching.

'That was probably the last of the grimms. Now, i need to move forward and find Tyrian fast.' Max continues to explore the forest. After 20 minutes of walking, Max heard someone asking for help. It sounds like a young woman. "Help! Someone? Anyone? I'm over here!" the voice shouted. 'Someone's screaming for help. I wonder what they need.' Without further ado, Max jogs to the source of the voice to find a young women with messy blonde, straight hair, torn up clothes and a green skirt which reaches her knees. Judging by the look on her face, she looked like she'd seen a ghost. The students were surprised as well.

"What the heck?"

"What is that woman doing all by herself?"

"What the heck happened to her?"

"She looked like she'd been in a fight with a grimm."

Max tried to talk with her as she approached Max while running. "Oh my gosh. Th-Thank Go-goodness you're he-here. I need your help mi-mister." "What's going on?" Max asked the woman. "I was, i was walking with my sister in an alley when all of a sudden, some people surrounded us and knocks us unconcious. Then, when i woke up, i found myself in a room tied to a pipe. I managed to break free from my bonds, and began to search for my sister. B-u-bu-but, when i f-fo-fou-found her, she was..." Her voice starts to break as tears began to fall down her face. "Sh-she...SHE WAS DEAD! SHE WAS FOUND LYING IN A POOL OF HER OWN BLOOD, AND HER GENITALS WERE STACKED ON TOP OF HER BELLY WIDE OPEN. AND THAT'S WHEN I REALIZED, WE WERE KIDNAPPED BY TYRIAN CALLOWS. AND THAT BASTARD OF A FAUNUS RAPED HER TO DEATH. THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DOOO! " She screamed hysterically as she begins to cry hysterically.

Ozpin couldn't believe by what he just heard and started to grip his cane tightly before walking outside to call someone on his scroll. The students meanwhile, were horrified and angry that Tyrian just took another victim, and could've took two. Some vomits onto the floor, some were swearing at Tyrian, while some started to cry, in particular Ruby.

"HOW DARE HE!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"I THINK I'M GONNA BE SICK (Vomits)."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yang's face was now covered in tears. She went outside, and started to destroy every trash can she sees. "WHY COULDN'T SOMEONE JUST CATCH THAT BASTARD ALREADY? I HOPE MAX SENDSS YOU TO HELL, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Ruby meanwhile was weeping silently on Weiss's lap, unable to forget what that young woman just said. It must've been hard to see someone lose their family like that. Blake, Weiss, and team JNPR. Silently muttered: "Max, this maybe weird coming from us, but please kill this Bastard. We can't lose anyone else." The other students meanwhile were furious that the crazy bastard would rape and disemboweled a young woman's innocent sister, which only fuels their hatred for Tyrian. It gets to the point where some students were begging Max to kill that bastard, as putting him in a prison would be useless since his crimes were so bad that, a death sentence seems inevitable. They resumed watching the screen as Max started to narrate himself.

'I couldn't believe it. Like all the bad things in my life, it started with the death of a woman. I couldn't save her sister. It reminds me of the time where Mona's twin sister, Lisa punchinello got killed by her husband, Angelo. And now this crazy bastard just pushed the last of my buttons. My Desert Eagles stirred in my pocket, begging for me to unload it's 50 caliber bullets into this lunatic. I had to end this charade as fast i can.' The students cheered at this as Max is gonna end this Bastard's reign of terror, while some begins to question about what Max meant by bad things in his life started with a woman's death whether it was necessary to kill him.

"Alright, alright. Listen, i need you to calm down for me for just a second, ok? Now, where is he hiding?" Max asks the woman. She calmed down for after a few seconds before telling Max his location. "When i look back to see where i was taken, i saw a big sign that said "Za Scorpionat." i think it's an abandoned hotel, because when i make my out, the hallways has doors that are lined up not far from each other. Why? What are you going to do, mister?" She asks.

"Don't worry about me, young lady. I'm just gonna go and have 'talk' with Mr. Tyrian. You better get out of here and call for help before he finds you. Don't worry, i took care of the Grimms on my way here, so you don't have to worry about them." Max said with a hint of sarcasm when he said the word talk. Immediately, Ironwood tells one of his soldiers to pick her up and bring her to safety. The students meanwhile knew what Max means when he said 'talk". "You did? Oh thank you thank you so much. I don't what i'm gonna do if you hadn't come here. How could i ever repay? The woman said. "Well, you can at least tell me another way to get in the hotel without being detected." Max said. "Well, i don't know much about that place, but i've heard some guys talking about an old basement window that needs a new glass. You can try to get in through there." "Oh Okay then. Thanks for the information, and hey, i'll make sure that your sister and his Tyrian's victims deaths will not be in vain. Now go, get out of here, and be careful." Max orders her. "You're welcome and thanks for finding me Mr..." "Payne, Max Payne" Max replies. "Yes Mr. Payne. Be careful, because Tyrian isn't the only one there, and i've heard that he's crazier since we last saw him. Bye now." The woman than took off for the outskirts of the forest, hoping that someone would find her. Max meanwhile, continues on deep into the forest to find the Hotel and hopefully Tyrian.

Meanwhile, the students began to ask Ozpin on why there's an abandoned hotel in the depths of the supposedly uninhabited forest. Ozpin the answers: "Well students, to answer your questions. Long story short, before the Grimm came, a major building firm wanted to build a hotel around the empty grounds. It was supposedly a five star hotel for the rich and famous. But then, three years later while they were about to finish the project, the grimms attacked, and they had to abandoned their plans to finish the place. The citizens were very angry at this and sued the firm for millions of Liens. And now, it has become a hiding place for our wanted criminal." Ozpin explains.

"Do you think Max will get this lunatic?" Ruby asks Yang. She apparently had stopped crying a few minutes ago. "I don't know, sis. But let's hope he catches him. I can't stand to hear more people getting killed by this bastard." Yang said.

"Max, please! Stop this psycho from killing more people." Yang muttered.


	7. The Initiation, Part 2

**Chapter 5: The Initiation. Part 2: The abandoned hotel, Tyrian's execution, and a new life.**

After a long search for the abandoned hotel, Max eventually came across a large, wide building that looks similar to the white house in Washington D.C, only the paint looked rusty and some plants grow from the walls. It appeared to be only three stories tall, but was very long from left to right.

.

'Looks like i've found the hotel that she talked about. Now, i need to circle around the building to find my way in. It's time to find out what was going on here. i don't think a bellboy will come out of the door and asks me if he could carry my coat for me, so i went for the basement.' Max then circles the building and found a glassless window in the ground. He then slid himself under to find a massive stack of garbage on the floor, and washing machines that are out of order, and graffitis painted on the walls. The students and the staff were disgusted by it.

"EWW. That place is pretty gross for a "five star hotel". That place makes a small cottage feel like a penthouse." Weiss complains. "Well, it is an abandoned hotel, and who knows how long it had been abandoned, which is pretty weird since Ozpin didn't tell us how long it's been abandoned, but i guess he doesn't know as well. So don't expect much, Weiss." Blake explains. They then resumed watching the screen.

'I don't like the way this place looks. A few gunshots and it would sound like i'd walked in here with a goddamn marching band, but who was i kidding. I would've been detected no matter what i do.' Max then took out his Beretta. Max began to roam the hotel. After a few minutes, he found an old service elevator and went in. Surprisingly, the elevator was still working even though the building was supposed to be abandoned. 'For an abandoned building, the elevator seems to be working fine. It should've been a good sign, but in a situation like this, it's a bad omen as someone has been restoring power and left it the way it was found. A clear evidence that Tyrian had been hiding here for a few months.' The students couldn't help but agree with Max, as an old service elevator shouldn't have been working if the hotel's been abandoned for a long time.

"That woman was right. Tyrian had been hiding there for probably a few months." Jaune said. "And there shouldn't be any power running in that building if it's really abandoned." Ren said after staying quiet for the duration of the initiation. "That hotel could use some cleaners or two. I don't know why, but i get this sense of hatred when i said 'Cleaners'." Nora said while unknowingly references the gang that Max once took care of back in 2003. The others shrugs it off as some kind of nonsense from Nora.

The elevator arrived at the first floor, and Max walked out of it. Max then found a door that is opened slightly. he went in to find a Piano and a beeping phone. Unable to resist himself, Max approaches the Piano and plays the 'Soundtrack to his life'.

watch?v=xNRjCE5dFxM

Back at the amphitheater, the students were in awe by what they just hear.

"Whoa, that was..."

"It sounds beautiful and sad at the same time."

"Oh man, I got chills and goosebumps."

"What does he mean by 'soundtrack to his life'?" Weiss asks

"I think it fits his character though. Whatever Max's been through, it must've been hard for him. I felt sorry for what happened to his friends and family though. I hope they're happy in wherever they are now." Nora said which earns some glares from her friends, confused when Nora said something about Max's friends and family.

After playing the piano, Max approaches the phone and press the voicemail button. "You have one new message" it said when suddenly, a voice of a young male came on the speakers.

"To whoever who hears this message, i hope you listen closely and understands what i'm trying to say, as i don't have much time. Okay, so apparently working for Tyrian isn't as bad as it looks. i mean there are some times where he would insult us, beat us up just because we made a mistake, or just straight up do those things just for pleasure. But he pays well, and we're kind of happy that when something bad happens, he came and protects us from it."

Meanwhile, the students were surprised to learn that Tyrian managed to build his own army, and was horrifed to learn that someone would go through all of those abuse just because Tyrian paid them well. "Wait a second. I think i recognize that voice." Blake said. "You do?" Ruby asks. "Yeah, if i'm not mistaken, he used to be a White Fang member, because during the battle of beacon, i kinda beat him in a one on one fight. He retreated immediately afterwards with the others after we beat Cinder." Blake explains. "Well, whatever happens after that battle, he and some of the white fang members must've left the group. Either because your psycho ex fired them, or that they left on their own will due to them being upset with Adam's leadership." "No, Adam isn't the type of person who lets someone go that easily. Besides, you saw what he tried to do to me, and i would've been killed if you and Weiss didn't intervene. So no, they must've left on their own." And now, they are working for this maniac either because he found them, or they found him." Weiss said. They then resumed watching as the voicemail continues where it left off.

"BUT, that all change though. You see, to put it short, Tyrian's gone crazy. Not that normal type of crazy, but that batshit psychopathic maniac insane crazy. Last i heard, he shot some poor soldier in the stomach just so that he can paint the walls red. I don't like where this is going, and i decided that i don't want to die this way. So to redeem myself, i decided to tell, whoever you are that is listening to this message, a way to defeat him easily. So, Tyrian seems to rely on his tail very much, and he seems to use in combat very often. But when his tail got cut off by some people from Beacon Academy, it seems to weakened him a little. So, my advice to beat this raging scorpion is to cut off his tail completely. Because i've read somewhere that a scorpion's tail is also where his 'ahem' anus should be. So if you completely cut it off, you might have a big chance at defeating this bastard. There's a short pause in the message as the sound of someone asking for help to the person who left the voicemail. The students meanwhile were blushing at the thought of a scorpion's tail functioning as an anus as well, which puts bright red blushes on some Faunus in the amphitheater, including Blake and Velvet. "I'm sorry, but i gotta go. Remember, cut off his tail completely, and then you can take out this bastard. P.S: by the time you found this, i would probably be dead already. Goodbye." The messages ends before the phone said: "You have no new messages."

'The guy at the phone must've been scared of his boss. I could tell that from the fear in his voice while struggling to speak clearly. Tyrian must've been one crazy bastard if he was able to make someone leave his army. I remembered that time in 2001 when i was reading Vinnie's letter about Lupino's lunacy while i was hunting him down. Funny as hell, this message is quite similar to the one on Vinnie's letter.' Suddenly, a new voice fills the amphitheater. 'Jack's gone voodoo. Just the other night, he shot Dino cause he wanted to see what his brains looked like splattered on the wall. He's a freaking mad dog, we're runnin' out of men and business fast.' Max's voice then replaced that voice. 'Gognitti and that other person had been living in mortal fear of their boss. Jack Lupino was a psycho, but this Tyrian Callows takes his lunacy to a whole new level.'

Meanwhile, at the amphitheather the students were shocked to hear that new voice and was horrified to learn that this 'Jack Lupino' and Tyrian would shot someone just because of some weird crazy bullshit. Some students, once again vomited on the floor, while some fainted after hearing the part about 'brainpainting the wall'. Team RWBY and Team JNPR's reaction were similar to how they heard about that young woman's sister death. They then resumed watching the screen.

Max then left the room and continued exploring. Suddenly, Max heard voices coming from the lobby. He then silently went to the top of the stairs and saw around 30 people talking amongst each other. They're wearing typical street clothes with some donning a mask to cover their identity, while some wears hoodies with jeans, and they're carrying some kind of high tech sub machine guns. 'This must've been Tyrian's army that the person on the phone talked about. I had to find a way to take them all out in one blow' Max then checks his surroundings and remembers the M4 Carbine he received this morning. He then realized that this was the perfect time to reenact one of his favorite scene from Scarface where Al Pacino as Tony Montana said his famous quote before killing Sosa's men, only to get killed by 'The Skull' by a shotgun in the back. 'Stairs, lobby full of armed crooks, and a door where a someone might shot me in the back. This is the perfect time to do 'that'. I've always wanted to do this since i watched Scarface, and i probably won't get another chance to do it.' The students were puzzled as to Max meant by 'Scarface'. Some presumed that it's probably a movie that Max probably watch in the past before something happened in the screen.

Max pulls out his M4 Carbine with the grenade launcher attached under it's barrel, and whistles to the goons, "HEY!". The goons were alarmed by the voice and turns their head to the source to find a man in his early 50's wearing a Black leather jacket and jeans. "SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" Max shouted before blowing the goons to pieces by a single grenade shot. This immediately alerts the other goons in the building as they surrounded the lobby and began shooting at Max.

watch?v=TOfEW9qPKJc

Back at the Amphitheater, the students were in awe at what they just see. All he needed was a single shot from a Assault rifle/Grenade launcher Hybrid to took all of 'em out. Everyone began to sing their praises, especially Nora, who was eyeing Max's M4 Carbine in the screen. "OH MY GOSH, DID YOU ALL SEE THAT? HE TOOK THEM ALL OUT IN A SINGLE GRENADE SHOT. AND IT WORKS AS AN ASSAULT RIFL E AS WELL." Nora said gleefully. "I know, did you see how they were all thrown in the air. That was kinda cool." Ruby replied. "We've got to ask Max to build one for us someday, or at least borrow it so we could borrow it's design to make one of our own." Nora replied while others could only shake their heads at this before resuming to watch the screen as music started to blast from the speakers.

watch?v=scttww1Vvsg

Everyone watched as Max shoots down goons after goons that are coming after him, but he blast them with his M4. All while shoododging, taking hits, and restoring his health by taking painkillers After minutes passed by, Max kills the last goon on the lobby and thought that, that was the last of them. Suddenly, Max felt a presence behind him as a goon is right behind him with some kind of shotgun, preparing to shoot. Max closes his eyes, activates his bullet time, and dove backwards while both are shooting at each other with the goon missing his hit. Max gets the kill as the bullets was seen travelling towards the goon's chest.

Most students would have taken cover and wait for backup in this type of situation. Some would've try to find a way out. But Max recklessly decided to shows his presence and proceeded to mow down Tyrian's goons as if he was cutting the grass. The students gets a sense of relief as Max manages to took out the goon behind him. 'When you found yourself in a situation based on your favorite movies, you're lucky if you can alter it to your desire. Now, that most of Tyrian's goons are dead, i need to push forward and find him before any of his men found me.' Max then went down the stairs and turned left to face the hallway. In the end of the hallway, there is a fire exit, and Max proceeds to climb up the stairs. As he climbs up, he smelt a sense of smell that woud've make someone puke or faint, so Max decided to follow the smell as he makes his way up. 'I knew this was bigger than anything i had ever faced before, but i only had a glimpse of the whole picture. Like looking in the mirror and, for an instant, seeing what everyone else sees. A bad caricature of a better man. Eventually, the smell leads him to a door that would probably lead him to a room. 'I don't know what i'm gonna find here, but i sense it won't be a stripper bursting out of a cake. He proceeds to open it and wishes that he never did.

The room was filled with dead corpses of Tyrian's victims scattered on the floor, some of them were hanging by their legs in the ceiling in a very tragic condition. Some lost their limbs, some lost their eye balls, their heads, and there's also one that lost their lower body. But the worst one though has gotta be the one in the center of the room. It was a young woman wearing a purple shirt and a short black skirt laying in a pool of her own blood. Her eyeballs had been gouged out of her sockets, her face had a look of terror, and her body was filled bruises and scars that marked signs of a rape. But the worst part was that her intestines and genitals were stacked on top of her stomach. As if it's some kind of a wedding cake. The sight and smell predictably makes Max and half the students at the amphitheater puke, while some fainted and began asking themselves whether this is just a nightmare, or if they had been consuming something awful. Ruby fainted at the sight, Weiss looked away while trying not to puke, Blake had a look of shock at her face, while Yang tried to prevent herself from causing more damage to the school. The same could be said about team JNPR, who didn't take it as well as team RWBY.

'Jesus christ, these corpses were probably Tyrian's previous victims. They looked like they had been disemboweled by a fork and a knife. But the girl in the middle was the worst of them all. Tyrian really is a psycho all right. If kidnapping and torturing innocent victims didn't satisfy his hunger, raping and disemboweling poor innocent woman might. This really was hell on Remnant. Hell, this is ten times worse than what the Cracha Preto did to those poor Favela people i rescued from the hotel. Whatever hell this was that young woman had sent me into, i knew i had to put an end into it. I need to find a way to destroy this place and all the evil in it.' His answer came short when he hears a thump from behind. He aimed his gun backwards to find a bag laying in the floor. He opens it to find a large amount of C4 enough to send lady liberty into orbit. There is also a blue carton which is revealed to be the blueprints for the abandoned hotel. Some spots are marked with an X, with one colored with a blue marker, which is probably the building's place of interest. A note was attached to one of the bombs, which Max proceeds to read. 'Plant these bombs as you make your way into Tyrian. Plant them in the red X'S, which is the building's weak spot . Oh, and Tyrian is in the penthouse of the building on the top floor, which is the blue marker on the blueprint. But be careful, as he has a lot of men protecting him.' the note said. Everyone watching now knew that the building was meant to be destroyed, some of them were curious as to what Max meant by the Cracha Preto doing something to some poor people in another abandoned hotel.

'Whoever sent me this note and bombs must've know what is going on, and now i had to put an end into it, just like in Brazil. I now knew what i needed to do now that i have these bombs and blueprint, and now, it's time to bring this place to the ground.' Max said as he took the bag full of bombs.

watch?v=UzOuimcLmSY

Max planted two bombs in a pillar in the corners of the room. He then left the room and proceeded to plant the bombs. He then went back to the basement where he first came and planted four bombs there. He then went back to the lobby and planted five bombs in each pillar. He then went back to the second floor and planted 1 bomb in the kitchen near some propane tanks. After planting the bombs in various places, all that's left is to go to the penthouse and finish off Tyrian and what's left of his army. He then went to to a lonely door which would lead him to the penthouse.

'With the bombs planted, all i needed to do is to take out Tyrian and planted the last couple of bombs in the penthouse. i've gone past my breaking point and couldn't remember what it looked when i passed it. The stairs would lead me to the top of the penthouse where i can finish this nightmare.' Max then went up the stairs to find himself in the penthouse floor.

'This has got to be the rotten core of Remnant. Tyrian lurks somewhere ahead like a spider in the center of it's web.' In the floor, lay several of Tyrian's goons with their hands tied to their backs. They had a look of terror on their faces, hinting Tyrian's damage on them. 'These men must've pissed off Tyrian so much for them to get killed like this. And judging by the smell and the scars, they must've been killed a few hours earlier as several rats, insets, cockroaches surrounded their bodies. Tyrian is close, and now, it's time to do what i do best.' Max then equips his Berettas and proceeded to the leave the room, and headed to the balcony. The balcony was very large with a small roof above the windows. there is actually another floor which could be accessed by a small ladder not far from the doors. Dead flowers are hanging near by the railings of the second floor balcony. As Max reached the halfway point to the stairs. Some goon saw Max and proceeded to throw a grenade towards Max, who proceeded to shoot it in the air, which kills the goon. Several more goons heavily armed with various weapons came from the stairs, roof, and the penthouse door as it closed behind Max, trapping him.

Max then activates his bullet time, and proceeds to shoot, shootdodge, and dives through the air while killing more goons around Max. Despite being hit by several men, and losing health, Max took the Painkillers and proceeds to mow down the last of his men as the bullet travels to the air while heading towards the last goon. Max thought that, that was the last of them as heavy footsteps could be heard above to reveal Tyrian armed with what looked like to be a rocket launcher with two bodyguards beside him. He looked awful as his hair was really messy, his right eye twitches, and his tail looked like it's been cut off by a scythe. This must've been the psycho that Max and the Atlesian army been looking for. Tyrian started to speak in a freaky Mumbo Jumbo which sends chills to some of the students.

"I have tasted the flesh of fallen angels. I've tasted the blood of every man and women i came across. It runs in my veins. I've seen the end of the world like never before. The architecture of blood and bones. DEATH IS COMING. She's coming, and hell follows with her. This is where the chariot starts it's journey. Haha, AHAHAHAAHHAHA, Her time is now, and all who stands in her way, MUST DIE. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Tyrian said crazily which creepily sounds similar to what Jack Lupino said to Max before he kills him down. The students meanwhile were creeped out by what just happened. With some saying that Tyrian is no longer a faunus, but a raging wild animal.

'I knew there had to be a catch in it somewhere, but what he said sounds similar to what Lupino said to me before i killed him. I don't know what Tyrian's been using, but i sense that it's as bad as V.'

/1t1LWRiD7Yg

Max then proceeds to shootdodge backwards as Tyrian's bodyguards came from the top of the balcony floor to where Max is. They shot bullets after bullets towards Max before running out of ammo, to which then Max proceeds to shoot the both of them in the head, which leaves just Max and Tyrian. 'DIE, YOU'LL DIE,YOU HEAR ME? YOU WILL DIE! HAHAHAHAHA." Tyrian laughs maniacally as he shot rockets at Max, but misses as he took cover behind a wall. Max attempts to shoot at Tyrian's tail, but couldn't get a clear shot as his tail was blocked by the railing. Max then looks up and saw that the roof above Tyrian looked like it was about to collapse, Max plans to take the roof out so that he can get a clear shot, but would have to ran across the penthouse and jump at nearby pile of chairs. After seconds of shooting and flanking Tyrian's grenades, Max decided to distract him by throwing a Molotov at Tyrian, and ran across the balcony to the pile of chairs. 'This maybe a dumb idea, but in the absence of good ideas, i had no choice but to use the bad ones.' Without hesitating, Max throws the Molotov towards Tyrian, which blinds him temporarily, and that's when he shot the roof repeatedly as the roof started to fall down, knocking down Tyrian to the ground, which exposes his tail completely. Max ran across the stack of chairs and jumps from it, immediately activating his bullet time and aims slowly at Tyrian's tail before firing bullets at Tyrian. The bullets hits Tyrian's Tail, cutting it off completely from his body and paralyzes him completely to the ground while he screamed in pain.

Every student had mixed reaction at this. Some clapped and cheered after Max managed to cut off his tail, now knowing that Tyrian's killing spree is about to come to an end after a long hunt for him, including Yang, Coco and Nora, while some had blank faces WHILE queitly asking themselves what Max is gonna do to Tyrian, especially Weiss, Jaune, Ren, Pyrrha, and Velvet. Everyone resumed watching as Max comes up the stairs and confronts Tyrian.

"YOU!" Max shouted as he holds down Tyrian by his neck. "YOU DISGUSTING, FILTHY PIECE OF SHIT. I know EVERYTHING!"

/-ld-AGfBV3I

The entire theater shivered at Max's anger. Tyrian could only laugh at this, despite the danger of the situation. "Hahahaha, you know, you're a funny guy, you know that? ehehehe." This only angers Max even further as he throw a hard punch at Tyrian's face. "This one's for Ruby" Max then equips his Desert Eagle and aimed at Tyrian's heels and knees. "This one's for Pyrrha." He shot at Tyrian's heel and knee in each leg, with Tyrian grunting in pain while pointing at his legs.

/xOq3gBwr-W0

"This one's for Qrow." He then shot at both of his ribs while Tyrian grunts in pain again while pointing his hands at his legs. Pyrrha shook her head at this. 'What the? How did he knew about that ambush. Ruby's uncle probably told him that. I wonder what else he told to Max.' Pyrrha though as she resumed watching the screen. "This one's for those two woman you kidnapped, you creep." He then shot one bullet at one of Tyrian's hand and one to Tyrian's genitals, which earned a womanly scream from Tyrian. "ARRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH."

Everyone female staff and student at the theater laughed a bit at this, while the males are holding their crotch in fear of losing their family jewels as well, except for Ozpin, Ironwood, and Qrow, who can only stare in shock. "HE SHOT HIM IN THE DICK" Everyone at the theater said. "YOU BASTARD! YOU SHOT ME IN THE DICK! ARRRGGGGGHHHH! OH MY GOODNESS!"

/Nwji7JA5eT8

Tyrian could only roll in pain at this before facing up to Max's face. "The master will kill you for this. She'll hunt you and everyone you know, and will give you hell 24/7. But not fast. Slowly, oh so slowly." He said in pain. Max and everyone at the theater were confused as to what Tyrian meant by "The Master". Except for Ozpin, who grips his cane tightly. 'I hope this isn't one of your henchmen, Salem. Because if he is, We'll come at you with everything we got.' Ozpin thought.

Max meanwhile just shrugs it off while filling his Desert Eagle Magazine with a strange, bright red bullet. He then clicks the gun before aiming it at Tyrian. "You know what. Just shut up, you psycho. You've done enough terror for too long, and now, i'm sending you to Hell with the rest of them. I almost forget. This is for Me and everyone you've ever killed in the past. Say hello to Lupino, Horne, Vlad, Becker, and Victor for me." Max said before shooting at Tyrian's heart. Tyrian started to roll on the floor while screaming in pain, as if he's being burned alive from the inside.

vWrvfbNLPc

A few moments later, he stopped rolling and screaming. But then, all of a sudden, his body explodes into a million pieces, as his organs, limbs, and blood scattered throughout the floor. Drenching Max with his blood.

/UxYNBPGsccI

The staffs and students could only look in horror and disgust as to what happened to Tyrian. While some rejoiced no more people are gonna get killed by Tyrian, some were puking at the floor at the explosion, notably Jaune. Some were questioning whether killing Tyrian was necessary, even though he's a raging psychopath, while some were afraid of Max's violent method.

"YESSSSS. FINALLY, THAT PSYCHO FINALLY GOT WHAT HE DESERVED. WAY TO GO, MAXEY! I KNEW YOU CAN DO IT." Nora screamed gleefully to the air. "Couldn't agree more with you there, Nora." Yang muttered silently.

'It was over. Tyrian's reign of terror was finished, even though my was now drenched in blood. Now all i needed to do was to plant the last bomb, and get the hell out of here.' Max then planted the last of the bombs in the balcony's pillars. Once he planted them, he armed them and was about sit in a chair when all of a sudden, a voice calls out to him.

"Haha, chaos and guns. I knew i would find you here, Max." The voice said as Max turns around to find a face that he never thought would see again. A-A-Anders? Is that you? If so, then What are you doing, here? And how do you ended up here in Remnant?" Max asks. Everyone at the Amphitheater started ask questions about the fat man that suddenly appears out of nowhere behind Max.

"WHAT THE HECK?"

"Who is that guy?"

"Where did he come from?"

"He looked like he could lose some weight."

"How did he know Max?

"Is he some kind of a ghost or something?"

The chatter stopped just as Anders started to talk again. "Yup, it's me. Good old Anders Detling at your service. And for your information, i actually arrived here at the exact same time as you are." Anders said. "What do you mean? Max asks. "You see, Max. I haven't been fully honest with you. Because if i told you sooner, you would've shrug it off as some old bullshit as something, but here it goes." "Go on".

"You see. I'm not actually a living person as you might thought. I'm actually something that many called 'your guardian angel'. And before you said anything, I just want to let you know that i was the one that send you that crate of Guns and whiskey to you, and I actually know everything you. I also knew about what happened back in 2001 and 2003 where you took care of Nicole Horne and Vladimir Lem. I also know what happened to your love ones, and i'm very sorry for what happened. But you moved on from it, and for that, i'm really proud of you for letting go of your self-hatred." Anders explains. The theaters were in shocked at what they just hear. "Nicole Horne? Vladimir Lem? 2001 and 2003? who are those people? and what happened back then to Max and his loved ones? Weiss said with dread in her voice as Ruby was still unconscious in her lap. "I don't know. I don't think Max haven't been fully honest with us, but i can understand what he's been through, so he probably don't want to talk about it to us. It reminds me of that time when i don't want to reveal my faunus identity and White Fang past to you all." Blake said as she remember the events at the dorm and the docks a year ago. "Poor Max. I kinda feel sorry for him now. Whatever happened to his loved ones must've been really tragic." Velvet said. Now feeling pity for Max.

"I had to admit, that was kinda creepy, and that probably might explains where you've gone into after our last meeting in Brazil, and the crates that i found. It is kinda crazy about what you told me though, but out of all the nonsense i've heard in the past, i guess i had no choice but to believe this one due to your explanation. So, what do you want, Anders? Max said. "Nothing much. I just remind you that Tyrian is just the beginning Max. There's something big out there that will probably threat Beacon, Vale, and Remnant. So i suggest that you prepare yourself for it. And i suggest you accept Ozpin's offer as you probably need an army to face this one." "What do you mean? What is this threat you talking about?" "To be honest with you, i don't actually know much, but i suggest you stay aware. Anyways, i gotta go now. It's been fun talking to you. But just know that no matter what happens, i will always guide you, no matter where you are." Anders said. "Alright, then. Take care of yourself."

"Goodbye." Max and Anders said at the same time as they took off in separate directions as Anders disappears into the air. 'Judgement with a smile. you can't beat it. Then something clicked inside my head. My head had never been so clear, as if high above the skies cleared out as the sun shines through.' With Max now being the sole inhabitant of the hotel, he then decided to go to the basement to pick up something as he waits for someone to pick him up.

"Ugh, my head. What's going on, guys? Did i miss something?" Ruby asks as she woke up after spending most of the initiation unconscious. "You kinda missed plenty, Rubes. But don't worry, Max took care of Tyrian. It's over. No more innocent people gonna get killed by that psycho now." Yang said. "Oh really? What happened? Did Max kick his butt or something?" "Let's just say Max did more than just kicking his butt." Yang said with a smirk as the footage shuts down. Marking the end of the initiation.

 **5 Minutes later**

After some time passed, a bullhead lands near Max with Glynda hanging by the aircraft's door. She had a look of disapproval that could freeze someone on their tracks. "Mr. Payne, what were you thinking? Even though we sent you to take care of Tyrian, that doesn't mean that you can act as the jury. That's for the council to decide!" Glynda said angrily with a strict voice. "And what are they gonna do? give him a five star jail cell for his services? I took care of your problem for you. You should be grateful for that. Besides, let me ask you something. If you were in my position and Tyrian's about to kill you What are you gonna do? Left yourself vulnerable to him? It won't be different from what i just did. Besides, that psycho had racked up a huge amount of bounty in his head anyway, and the people would probably want him dead." Max said. This seems to shut Glynda up as she had look of surprise as she realized that she would've done the same thing if she was in his position. Glynda then shrug it off and changed the subject. "You know what? forget about it. Let's just get in the Bullhead and head back to Beacon. They are waiting for you." Glynda said. "No." Max replied.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. i said no, because i want you to call for another Bullhead to carry this piano for me."

"That old thing? What's so special about it anyway?"

"Well it looks and feels to good to get rid of, and with some work on it, i could probably make it good as new. So can you please just call for the bullhead already before someone comes and tried to kill us?"

"(Sighs) All right, i'll call another one for you, but we must wait for a few minutes for it."

After a few minutes, another bullhead came with a crane attached underneath it. The bullhead proceeds to land above the piano as Max attached the piano to the crane. After that, he and Glynda went to their Bullhead and proceeds to fly back to Beacon by the other Bullhead carrying Max's Piano. "Mr. Payne, are you forgetting something?" Glynda asks. "What? Oh yeah..." Max then pulls out the detonator to blow up the bombs in the building. He proceeds to press the detonator. A loud grumbling sound could be heard in the distance as the Hotel Blew up into a million pieces. Destroying every evil presence in that 'cursed' building.

 **Timeskip**

Max arrived back at Beacon academy, and is now walking beside Glynda as they enter the Amphitheater. As Max walked by the students, he was getting mixed reactions. Some clapped and cheered for him due to him taking care of Tyrian, some were afraid of him after his outburst, while some was still unconscious after Tyrian explodes into pieces. Max saw Ruby standing with Yang, who looked like she's trying to ask her what happened earlier with Yang probably saying that they'll talk about it later. Weiss and Blake had doubtful looks about his methods and whether if they can trust him. Jaune was still not feeling so good as he was being patted in the back by Pyrrha after seeing what just happened while Pyrrha looked at Max with a tiny smile, Nora was waving at Max gleefully, while Ren still had his same old stoic demeanor. 'There was no glory in this. I hadn't asked for this crap. Trouble had come to me, in big dark swarms. The good and the just, they were like gold dust, just like back in New York. I had no illusions. I was not one of them. I was no hero. Just me and the gun, and the crook. My options had decreased to a singular course. No matter what i did, they all saw me as that one thing. A monster that will kill anything that blocks his way.' Max thought to himself as he and Glynda went up the stage. Max then stood beside Ozpin as he began to say something.

"Mr. Payne. I must confess that i am a little disturbed about your methods on your way to deal with the goons. But i can understand what you needed to do. When i saw Tyrian exploded into pieces, i was thinking about whether sending you to deal with Tyrian is a good idea. But then, after some talk with the council, i came up with a conclusion." Ozpin said to Max with a microphone. "And that is? Max asks. "The four council decided that even though you bring Tyrian back alive to us, he would probably be given a death sentence as his kill count were so much that, giving him a normal prison time would not be enough to satisfy the people of Remnant. And when i told him about the girls he kidnapped, and the one he raped to death, they told us to get rid of him no matter what. So for that, i just wanted to say, on behalf of the kingdoms of Remnant, Thank you. You've saved more people than what the atlesian army can save in a year. And for passing the initiation, i just wanted to announce that we now had a new staff member in our school, and his name is Max Payne. From today onwards, you will now be teaching as a combat teacher alongside Ms. Goodwitch." Ozpin said as he and Max shakes hands with each other while some of the students clapped and cheered at this, while some were surprised that they are willing to employ a bad tempered, moody ex-cop as a staff member despite his violent methods. One teacher with white hair and a bushy moustached yelled "WAZAM" as loud as the other students. Glynda eventually can't take it anymore as she took out her riding crop and waved it in front of the students, immediately shutting them up. Even the moustached guy stopped talking. Max made a mental note to not piss her off too much. Ironwood meanwhile plans to hire Max to help the army in their fight against the White Fang, Winter didn't approve of Max's killing methods, while Qrow didn't feel anything as he knew that due to their similarities, he knew that Max won't play the cliched hero stuff and took a sip from his flask.

"Mr. Payne. Shall we take you around for a tour of the school and get you acquainted to your new classroom. Ms. Goodwitch, Doctor Oobleck. Both of you will show him around the school and his new classroom. Meanwhile, i will reorganize the schedule to fit his classes."

Ms. Goodwitch and the green haired man, now known as Doctor Oobleck approached him as Oobleck started to talk in a speed as quick as a cheetah. "Greetings, my name is Doctor Oobleck. Mr. Payne. It is a pleasure to meet you." Max was shocked by the speed of the hand shake was hesitant to grab it but did so anyway. 'Damn, has this guy been drinking too many cups of coffee lately. Because it felt like he did.' Max thought to himself. "Mr. Payne- or should I call you 'Professor 'Payne- may we make our way to start the tour. I'm sure we have much to discuss."

"Wow, you sure talk fast. No offence" wait did he just hear that right? 'Professor' Payne? That was new. "Professor' Payne, huh? Never thought I'd hear those two words together... ever.", Ms. Goodwitch, and Doctor Oobleck all then took off for the exit that Max had entered in. In the background while he listened to Oobleck's rambling on at a hundred miles an hour, he could hear Ozpin talking to the students about his future class and how it will affect their daily lives and something about learning about his history and the way he fights in the battlefield that may help them in the future. Then he got drowned out by Oobleck again. Just as he was about to leave, a hand reached out to his shoulder. Max turns around to find Qrow with a flask in his right hand. "Hey, thank you for avenging us back there. It was nice to have someone new to help us in the future. As a reward, i'm going to take you to the nicest bar in town after you finished the grand tour. I'll go to your room once Ozpin told me where you will be staying. Qrow said. "Sure, i could use a drink or two after what happened back there." Max replied. "I'm looking forward to it." "Me too." Max then took off with Glynda and Oobleck as they started to take him on a tour of Beacon.

 **Later that evening**

After a lenghty tour of the campus, and showing the classes that he will be teaching, Max is now currently in his room trying to position his piano. His room was located not far from team RWBY and Team JNPR's dorms, which meant that they could find Max easily without having a lot of trouble. After a few minutes, He found a nice spot to put his piano and pushes it there. After that, he laid his head on the bed. Tired after what happened at the past eleven hours. Suddenly, a bright light came from his closet. He walked up to it and was surprised at what he saw. The closet that was supposedly empty before Max came, was now filled with clothes that Max once wore in the past. Like his white shirt from 2001, his green shirt and cream colored jeans from Panama, his grey suit that was supposedly damaged beyond repair from Brazil, and other things he wore in the past. A note was attached to the suit. 'Thought you might need a fresh change of clothes after all that blood. - Anders.'

It was true, Max's Black coat was now in the laundry along with some of the other students laundry. And his clothes could use a change as well. He then stripped out of his current clothes, and change into his Grey suit.

. /maxpayne/images/3/36/Suit_with_no_tie_first_ /revision/latest?cb=20120719123934

Then suddenly, someone knocks Max's door. He then approached the door to answer it. "Who is it." Max asks. "It's me, Qrow. Can you open the door, please? Qrow asks. "Yeah sure, just a sec." Max then opened the door to find Qrow standing in front of him. "Nice suit you got there, man. Where's your coat anyway? Qrow asks. "It's in the laundry, it started to smell and i also need a change of clothes." Max replied. "Anyway, you've done a good job at setting up your new place. So, you ready for tonight?" "I'm always down for a drink with someone, especially from a fellow alchoholic slash drunken master." "Now that's what i wanted to hear." "Can you wait for a just a second?" "Sure." Max then went to grab a bottle of Kong as backup. As he's about to leave, he saw a glimpse of the view of Beacon and the bright night sky outside his window. 'I've only spend one day here, and now i had a new job, a new room, a new friend and some new work colleagues, and a guardian angel looking upon me. It may sound like a dream come true, but dreams had a nasty habit of going bad when you're not looking. I knew that from what happened years ago, and sooner or later, this world would probably kill me.' "Hey Max, you coming?" Qrow asks. "Yeah, of course." Max replied as he and his newfound friend heads down to the best bar in town.

* * *

 **A/N: When Max found that crate in the forest on his first day in remnant, the bullets that came wasn't just normal bullets. It was also rounds that you can find in GTA: Online. The rounds that came along has the same amount as the normal rounds for each weapon. The rounds that came were:**

 **-Tracer Ammunition - Adds a coloured tracer to the bullets, which matches the weapon's tint.**

 **-Hollow Point - These rounds deal more damage to unarmoured targets.**

 **-Armour Piercing - Opposite effect of Hollow Point - More damage against armoured targets.**

 **-Incendiary Rounds - These rounds have a chance of setting a target on fire. (which is the bullet that Max uses to execute Tyrian)**

 **-Explosive Rounds - Available only for shotguns and sniper rifles, these rounds explode on impact and will destroy any normal vehicle with a single shot.**

 **-Full Metal Jacket - These rounds will pierce through bullet proof/resistant glass.**

 **Thank you for reading these two chapters i wrote today. Hope you enjoyed it, and leave a like and review. If you can, spread it to any RWBY and Max Payne forum if you like.**


	8. Drinking with Qrow

**Chapter 6: Drinking with Qrow**

Max and his new friend, Qrow arrived at a local bar. He kept a bottle of Kong in his suit pocket just for a warm-up. This also cause him to think what kind of currency do people use in Remnant.

"Hey Qrow." He said getting Qrow's attention. "Yeah?" Said Qrow. "What kind of currency do you people used in Remnant? Because i doubt that the money i have in my wallet is valid here."

"We use Lien, Max. Don't worry about not paying, drinks are on me." He said smiling as they both entered the bar.

The sounds of chattering, and the sound of piano playing old western music can be hear in the background. They went to go sit at a counter where the bartender is serving drinks. Max took the time to take out the Kong from his pocket before chugging it all down.

watch?v=ErEzQOFzPXU

Qrow notice this and told Max: "Just one or two. Right, Max?"

"Course, just a drink. No big drama." Max said after he finishes the scotch. What they both didn't realize was that a person beside Max was eavesdropping their conversation.

Qrow turned to the bartender. "Can we get a couple of beers, please?" The bartender looked and widened his eyes in surprise seeing Qrow along with a new fella.

"Oh deary me! It's you again. Please, i don't want no trouble." He panicked. "And you'll get non from me. I was just defending myself." Qrow said. "Tommy. He's..." The bartender gets cut off from Qrow.

"He'll be fine." Qrow pulled some lien and tossed it on the counter. "Here, have one for yourself."

The bartender stares at the lien, then he took it and stuffed the currency in his pocket. Looking up at Qrow, he smiled. "Thank you." He said while placing two bottles of beer at the table for Max and Qrow.

Both were taking sips from the bears. Qrow puts his bottle down for a second. "I wanted to say... thank you, Max. For getting rid of that psycho." "Well. someone has to deal with the pest. Now, i have to teach a bunch of kids how to fight, and guess what? I don't even want to teach, i have zero experience as a teacher, let alone becoming one." Max took a sip of his beer. "But then, Ozpin uses his silver tongue to make me join." Qrow chuckled. "Well that's Ozpin to you, he always that does to many people, including myself." He looks down at the counter frowning. "But that was the problem." He said as another song started to play.

watch?v=zb0xbHXZpYY

Max turned to look at Qrow. "What do you mean?" Qrow answered: "I mean, i have seen a lot of crazy crazy stuff, but Ozpin..."

"I've seen a lot of crazy, crazy stuff." A man whose sitting beside Max interrupted Qrow by repeating what Qrow said. Max turned to the man with an irritated glare. "Will you shut up?" "Will you shut up?" The man repeated. "Be quiet, buddy." Max said and tries to ignore the moron.

"The man chuckled. "They're dullards." He then begins to annoy the two men (including Max, who was about to lose his shit). "Oh Oum, you two are dull...HOHOHO."

"Hey, leave us alone, pal." Qrow warned, but the man brushed it off. "Hey, leave us alone, pal." He mocked. Meanwhile, Max is just about to be done with this asshole as he tried to enjoy his drink, but failed because this guy won't stop talking. "People had been leaving me alone for the last then years. I'm bored with being left alone. HaHaHa...".

WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Max had finally lost it. He slammed the bottle on the counter with anger, got up and grabbed the man by his coat and slammed his head on the counter repeatedly, followed by the guy letting out a 'whoa!', before Max drags his ass out of the bar.

"Get the hell off me!" The man demanded Max to let go off him, but was thrown by the said person. He landed on the ground and was knocked unconcious.

"Now get outta here, and don't come back, you bastard!" Max said. Feeling satisfied, Max went back to the bar with Qrow. "One more drink?" He asks.

Qrow couldn't help but smile. "Sure, just one more." "Exactly." They both hold their botltles and clinked them together for cheers before downing the beverage down their throats.

watch?v=rCjUa_13xhI

The scene now cuts to the drunken duo taking shots of scotch, whiskey, tequilas. They now estabalishes themselves as BDf (Best Drunken Friends) as they sat on their asses downing more beers. They had trouble walking and their vision became fuzzy.

Max is now standing by the pianist laughing while slamming his fist on top of the piano, enjoying the music. "Ha, Ha, Ha!" Max turns to leave before patting the pianist's back and complimenting the music.

"That's great, pal." Max turning to Qrow, only to find out he's gone. "Qrow, where are you?"

Seeing that Qrow's not around, Max went to look for his new friend, "Hey Qrow!" He shouted, hoping that Qrow would answer. "Qrow! Qrow, where are you?" Max went towards the stairs to the second floor, but came across a man standing there minding his own business. Max went to ask the stranger. "You know which way my friend went?"

The man replied. "Uhh, can't say, i'm afraid." Max continued to walk up the stairs. "Qrow?" He called and went to talk with a female faunus with dog ears. "Hey, you seen my friend anywhere?" she told him she has no idea who he's talking about. Max continues his way until he found him on the other side. "What are you doing, man?"

"Hello, Max." Qrow waved him over. When Max came over, Qrow forgot what he was doing then. "You know what, I don't know..." That was when he accidently dropped the shot to the first floor with the glass breaking into pieces. The two drunks looked to the ground then at each other and begin to laugh like it was the funniest thing ever. The music then changed into another song.

watch?v=NLGzETz5nXM

The scene changed to Max and Qrow drinking more than they expected, and laugh some more. Qrow wanted to ask Max an important question. "Well, why ain't you married yet?" Max went dead silent at this, then he turned to Qrow. "No one would have me as their husband." Max said, not wanting to tell Qrow about his horrible past. Then the scene changed to Max jumping up and down, while Qrow was pounding his chest like a mad Donkey Kong. Max was then about to tell the real reason why he's never married, only to find out Qrow is missing again. "Qrow? Qrow!" Then the sound of glass smashing can be heard on the first floor. Max went to see what the ruckus was, and saw Qrow being surrounded by two men who were ready to tear him apart.

"Get away from me!" Qrow warned as he prepared to fight. "Slippery little shit, ain't he?" One of the men said to his partner before Qrow started to stand on the counter. Max quickly went downstairs to defend Qrow. "Come here, asshole! Come here!" The men muttered while trying to beat the old bird.

Max reached down the stairs and hollered to the two men. "Leave him alone, you crazy animals." Max said while still drunk from the drinks he had. Because of this, Max could barely walk. One of the men countered back. "Who do you think you're talking to?" "Nobody... I'm talking to nobody.." That got one of the men's attention to him fully.

"What did you say?" He said angrily. "What?" Max asked while still affected by alcohol. "I said what did you say?" Max pushes him away. "Get lost buddy!" "Shut up, mister!" His friend shouted. "Yeah... Shut your mouth, mister." The man who was pushed by Max repeated. They were about to fight when the scene transitioned to Max, Qrow, The bartender, and the men were line dancing while kicking their legs in the air laughing while a rock song accompanied by the pianist plays in the background.

watch?v=eTviNc52igI

Everything went dark. The scene then changes to Max urinating outside the bar, and looked as drunk as ever. Once he was done pissing, he zips his pants and barely walking back inside the bar looking for Qrow But once he step his foot inside the bar, Max sees a lot of Qrows drinking, laughing, dancing, singing. Some were wearing female clothing.

"Qrow, where are you hiding now?" Max called out to try and find Qrow since there were Qrows all around the bar. QRRRRROOOOOWWWW!" No answer. "Qr ow...you...bastard!" Max headed for the stairs. "Oh Qrow!" Reaching the second floor, Max found 'Qrow', who was wearing female clothing. "Haha! Found you, Qrow!" But when Max blink, 'Qrow' was replaced by a woman.

"Do i look like a Qrow to you?" The woman asked, irritated by Max's drunkenness and strong breath. Max ignores her, and went to Qrow who was by the woman. "There you are, Qrow!" "How many have you had, pal?" 'Qrow' asked, only to be turned into a different person when Max blinked. Max continues to find Qrow , but turned to different people when Max interacts with different Qrows.

This goes on for a few minutes.

"Qrow, my man!"

"I'm Clyde. You got the wrong man."

"Damn it, Qrow, stop disappearing off on me!"

"Qrow? What are you talking about?"

"Just go home, will you?"

"I've been looking all over for you, Qrow!"

"What? I ain't Qrow."

Max was about to search some more when suddenly, someone grabbed him and turned him to face with Qrow (The real Qrow). "Max, Max, what are you doing?" He asked the drunk ex-cop, only to get smacked on the face by Max himself as an answer. Qrow held his cheek in pain from the slap. In return, Qrow retaliates by returning the slap. The duo ended up slapping each other back and forth while the whole bar watches in amusement.

SLAP!

SMACK!

SLAP!

SLAP!

SMACK!

Qrow and Max were seen sitting by the counter drinking their sorrows away.

"You're...you're a good friend to me, Max." Qrow said while holding his glass of beer."

The scene transates to Max and Qrow leaving the bar while laughing themselves to death. Both fell to the ground still laughing, and were both drunk as fuck. Unknown to them, there were many people recording the whole event on their scrolls hoping to get money off on DustTube. Qrow was clutching his stomach and vomitted on the ground, and Max went enduring off like a zombie. They didn't know the man that Max almost killed brought the cops along coming from behind. The man pointed his finger at the duo. "Th-there they are, there they are! Those are the men!"

watch?v=dRCQrwySZAA&list=PLE92A71C8D8BB1FFB&index=2&t=0s

He told the cops, and one of them tackled Qrow to the ground. Max saw this, panic taking over from drinking so much, he began running away from the cops.

"I got him...I got the bastard." Cop 1 told to his fellow officers while restraining Qrow. "NEVER!" Max screamed from the top his gut. He then took a left that led to an alleyway. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" He kept going straight in the alleyway only to get blocked from another cop that was in front of him.

"You stop right now, you drunken fool!" Max quickly turned right and continued running. "I said stop!" The cops still going after his ass. "I'M AN AMERICAN!" Max was still fleeing from the cops until he sees a fence straight ahead. "Give it up, moron! You got nowhere to go now!" "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Max screams at the cops for the last time before jumping over the fence. We see our drunken anti-hero fleeing to God knows where until everything went black.

 **Timeskip**

"Max? Are you okay?" A young girl's voice calling out to Max.

"is he dead?" Another voice was heard.

"No, you dunce! He's not dead obviously." An annoying high class voice said.

"Let's break his legs to see if we can wake him up!"

"No, Nora! We will not do that!"

"I must say. Max do know how to dress in style."

"Really Coco? Now it's not the time to admire Max's choice of clothing."

"Aww come on, Vel. He looks dashing!"

Max didn't knew how long he passed out, but hearing a lot of voices is making his hangover worse. He opened his eyes, his vision blurry, and he sees twelve figures in front of him. Max struggled to get up. "Oh, you moron, Max," he muttered to himself. Once he's fully standing up, his vision returns to normal. Despite this, he still feels greasy. "You moron...not again."

While Max is dealing with his hangover, a familiar voice that he recognized was heard. "Mr. Payne, are you all right?"

Max turns his head towards Pyrrha, along with the rest of her team, Team RWBY, and four new people, people that Max never met aside from the bunny faunus he saw less than two days ago, who were all staring at him with concern. "Oh no, there's no need to worry, Pyrrha. Wait, what are you kids doing here?" He asks. Confused as to why are the students were in the same area he's in.

Blake answered. "We were about to hang out to the park until Ruby found you near Beacon academy's grounds." Max did a double take on what Blake said. Max looked around to be sure, and sure enough, he slept outside of Beacon. He facepalmed and sighed. "Goddammit, Max."

"Why were you sleeping out in the open, Max?" Yang questioned while everyone was curious. "I don't know. All i remember is that your uncle and i were enjoying ourselves at a bar. We got so drunk and..." "Wait, you were with our Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked, cutting off Max.

"Umm, yeah." He said. "So where is he?" "Shit! I forgot that we were chased by cops, and they tackled Qrow, and i escaped."

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed, making Max cringe. "Hey! Not so lou-euggh!" Max didn't get to finish as he begins to vomit, creating a large nasty grey colored puddle on the ground.

"EWW!"

"I think i'm about to puke as well."

"Gross!"

"Hey, don't get puke on my clothes!"

"I definitely did not want to see that."

Max finishes puking before looking back at the students. "I think i need to get to my room." He tried to walk, but was walking clumsily. Jaune and Ren holds Max to keep him steady. "We'll meet you guys later." Jaune told his friends, and they left before wishing Max to take care of himself.

 **Timeskip**

They reached their destination, and Max sees a letter taped to his door. Max grabs the letter and opens it, revealing his schedule for the classes he was suppose to teach, and he was suppose to teach tomorrow. There is also a weird Iphone looking device in the letter as well. Max finds a note attached on the scroll. The note looked like instructions on how to use it, which Max will read later. Max takes his keys and unlocked the door, and thanked Jaune and Ren for support. They left and Max closes the door, and immediately fell on the bed and passes out for the whole day, waiting for what's about to come tomorrow.

Meanwhile, at the bar where Max and Qrow had fun last night, several cops were questioning the Bartender as to what happened that night. The bartender said that he saw someone punching a drunkard repeatedly before dragging him outside. The cops ordered him to lead them to the surveillance room to find out more. As they entered the room, one of the cops accidently knocks over a cup, which spills it's contents on the floor. The cop shrugged at this and proceeds to follow the bartender and his fellow officer. Unbestknown to them, a trail of liquid begins to make it's way onto the socket behind the monitors. As they were watching the recording of last night's events, The monitor shut off all of a sudden before exploding on their faces, destroying the evidence and killing everyone in the room instantly.


End file.
